First Wizarding War (Marauders)
by CrimsonCat215
Summary: Voldemort has steadily been gaining power through the marauder's time at Hogwarts. Now, their days of innocence are fading as they are forced to stand against the evil wanted to corrupt the Wizarding World. This is the story of those who fought. This is the untold story of the First Wizarding War. NEWEST CHAPTER: Secrets are revealed and we see some of Lily and Remus' past.
1. Introduction

**_Introduction: Hogwarts 1976_**

The last exam was graded. The final feast had been held. All students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry readied themselves for their departure. The first-year students seemed overwhelmed and confused with the amount of things they had procured during the semester that they now had to transport home. The other students were busy exchanging addresses and promising their classmates to write during the summer. One clump of students, fifth years, stood still among the chaos though. Four lads, best friends, watching atop the branches of the courtyard tree. One boy, noticeably handsome, pointed out the oldest students in the scene. "There. Can't wait until we are in their shoes and graduating."

"Slow down, Padfoot," said the tallest in the group. "We have to get through a couple more years first."

"Unless we find a time turner," added the short boy who clung to the branch he sat atop.

"Hardly," came the voice of the boy standing in the grass under the tree. "Those are urban legend, Peter. Besides they don't work frontwards."

The curly haired boy let his shoulders drop as if he'd felt idiotic for even mentioning the idea. His spirits were lifted when the taller boy, the one with faded scars on his face, patted him on the shoulder then dropped to the earth below. "Not up for tree climbing today, James?"

"Nah, Moony," he said smugly as his eyes wandered through the crowd. "Anyhow I'm looking for someone."

"Snivillus? Mate, I wouldn't try having a row in this crowd. Even if Gryffindor _did_ win the cup, we shouldn't be short-living the victory."

"It isn't Snape I'm interested in, Moony."

"Ah, Evans then." His guess was confirmed with a sly glance from his friend.

"Godric, Prongs," the short, plump boy said from above, "Don't you think you should leave her be? She's getting to be nightmarish with that tongue."

"Agreed, Peter," the boy called 'Moony' said before adding, "I would even say she could best you in a duel. Oh wait… she already did." He gave a cocky grin to his friend as he reminded him of their final dueling class.

"Buggar off, Moon Moon," James said as he gave his friend a playful shove only to send the gangly teen stumbling into two Gryffindor girls.

"Oi!" Came a sharp Irish voice. "Lupin, do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry," He said quickly as he turned to apologize to the two he had bumped into. "Oh, Delaney. McKinnon."

"Remus," Replied the blonde as she gave him a smirk. She was very pretty but an intimidating girl who often spoke what was on her mind. Some may say she was opposite of her roommate Tabitha Delaney who, although also pretty, was more reserved. She did let her Irish temper get the best of her at times though. Many times it was after she was provoked by the four lads before her. Almost all of them played the game they called, "Who turns the Delaney red first?" Remus Lupin, however, she respected. She didn't approve of how the others dragged him into their childish pranks but there was something she liked about him. One of these boys drove both Tabitha and Marlene mental though. To one he was an arrogant peacock and to the other he was a rival in class – Sirius Black. Better known to his friends as 'Padfoot' although the meaning behind the nickname was known only to them.

The handsome boy slid from his perch on the tree and landed beside James. He looked both girls up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Delaney."

"Black."

"Mickinnon."

"Sirius."

The short exchange didn't last long before Remus said, "Soooooo… ready to head back home?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Oh no. The train doesn't leave for two more hours. I intend to spend every second of them here."

"Aw," Sirius said with a puffed out lip. "Is ickle Tabs afraid to go home? No friends to play with?"

To him, she just crossed her arms. "Better than playing with myself, like _some_ people I'm sure." She gave a suggestive glance before turning on her heel and walking to the Black Lake. Peter

Pettigrew now dropped from the tree. Well, it was more like he slid down, hung from the branch until his toe hit the ground, and let go only to topple onto his bum. Remus reached for the boy and lifted him to his feet. "Thanks, Remus. So McKinnon, trying to hide from professor Binns? I heard he hated your report on how Muggleborns contributed to magical history just as much as purebloods."

"He didn't hate it. He just has a closed mind is all."

"Where do you come off writing a report about muggles when you're from a wizarding family yourself?" Sirius said as he leaned back on the tree.

Marlene raised an eyebrow as she said, "The same way you come off being a Gryffindor when your entire family is from Slytherin legacy? People are more than their families, Sirius. Anyway, I'm looking for my roommate."

"She just walked off, dafty," said Sirius while avoiding eye-contact. Clearly Marlene's comment angered him, especially since he wasn't given a chance to reply.

Marlene just rolled her eyes. "Our _other_ roommate. I'm looking for Lily."

"Did you try Slughorn's office? He's probably trying to recruit her for extra potions classes next term."

"You're just jealous because you stink in potions class, James."

"I do not!"

Just then the train whistle blew in the distance near Hogsmede station. "Train has arrived. It will start boarding soon," said Remus as he looked down to gather his things. "Uh oh." He saw a wand, not belonging to himself or the others, laying in the grass. Picking it up he noticed intricate Celtic symbols carved into the wood. "This is Tabitha's. It must have fallen when you shoved me into her, Prongs. I better give it back."

"But the train, Moony..."

"You lot go on. I'll meet you there." With that, the gangly youth bounded across the yard and down the hill towards the Black Lake.

"Well," started Sirius, "I don't mind heading to the train early. Maybe we can take the good compartment before Regulus and his Slytherin friends can." He said it with a proud face but his tone suggested it was more of a chore. "Coming, McKinnon?" She looked around once more to try spotting Lily but nodded before turning to follow the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge over the lake, her redheaded roommate stood next to her childhood friend, Severus Snape. "I think I may ask mother if we could have a longer holiday trip this year. Petunia always hates when I get back. Apparently I mess up the routine of the house. Maybe if we aren't in the house as much she won't notice."

"Your bloody sister needs to learn more respect for the people who are obviously more powerful than her."

"Don't be so cross, Severus." She moved from where she had been leaning on the railing and looked beside her to the boy who had his focus more towards the sky. "What has gotten into you lately? You aren't yourself anymore."

"Aren't I?"

"No. Tabitha and I noticed it at Slughorn's Christmas party last term. You're being so distant."

"Am I?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms and her tone changed, clearly annoyed at the taller boy. "You've been this way every since that night you were out past curfew." Severus' eyes wandered in thought but he said nothing.

"I told you what happened that night."

"I know. And to be honest, I'm surprised you and James haven't changed after all that."

Now he stood straight and faced the shorter girl. "You mean your new friend?"

"What? James Potter is _not_ my… oh, this is about after dueling club?"

"I saw you getting chummy with him. You're just going to let him forget all the ways he taunted us. Taunted _you_? You had beat him fairly. You should have let him sulk."

"He wanted to congratulate me on beating him."

"He wanted to show off. Those last points for sportsmanship is what gave you Gryffindors the cup."

"Oh Severus," she said as she turned back to look out at the lake. "Aren't we a little old to be sore losers?"

"We also are too young to be picking sides or allies yet here we are."

"What? You mean all that talk from Regulus Black about what's coming? He's from a family of radicals, Sev."

"It's going to happen, Lily. Don't you see the signs?"

"All I see is a friend who has become so distant and bitter that I hardly know him anymore."

"And I see someone blinded by Potter's charm that she doesn't know what's good for her."

"Oh, don't make me laugh. James Potter is many things but he is not charming." Both of them heard the whistle blow again and Severus picked up Lily's bag. "Come on," he said only for her to take it from his hands. "No… you go ahead. I have some more goodbyes. I need to see if I can find Elise before her family comes to pick her up."

"Tell Gryffindor's little princess that Slytherin's pauper said hello." With that he snatched up his own bag and strutted up the bridge. A splash in the water caught Lily's attention. A much needed smile crossed her face as she saw Remus and Tabitha skipping stones by the lake.

* * *

"That's dreadful, Tabitha." Remus said referring to her attempt to skip the stone. "You have to use the wrist."

"But this is my wand arm."

"No no. This way." He flicked a stone and sent it soaring across the lake. "There."

Tabitha just shook her head and allowed herself to fall onto the bank. "I'll leave the skipping to you then, Skyscraper."

"So," he said as he joined her on the bank. "Any Summer plans?"

"I'm sure Mam has some lovely indoor activities all sorted out."

"You're not going to any quidditch games? Ireland has a good shot this year."

"No. Dad sneaks me to the rugby matches in town sometimes. Once we managed to sneak over to Athlone for an entire afternoon."

"Is that far from where you live? I'll have to admit," he said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't travel much myself."

"Well, you're not alone. That will change one day though. As soon as I take my last exam, I'm free. I'm not going back to Ireland. I want to see the world." She grins and looks to him. "I don't know if it's to get back at Mam for all those years of keeping me cooped up or just because I have nothing else better to do." Remus lets out a chuckle. "Well it's more exciting than most people do. Everyone tends to graduate, then settle down."

"Right… well I doubt I would be a prize to anyone."

"Tabitha, don't be like that. You know you're brilliant."

"No, I'm not." She said it almost under her breath but looked at Remus when she got the feeling he was staring at her. "Stop, Lupin."

"Stop what?"

"You're trying to figure me out." He continued to stare. "Stop, maggot," she said with a small laugh.

"What? I just think you deserve someone who will have all those adventures with you. Then maybe you won't feel so bad when it comes time to settle down. Oh Godric."

"What?"

"I just realized… your child will probably be in Gryffindor since it's your family's legacy. Might as well take one hundred points from Gryffindor now for all the problems they will cause with their Irish temper."

She laughs and shoves him. "Hush! I'm sure your child will help keep them in line, Mr. Prefect."

Something about that statement brought a sad look to Remus' eyes. "No, Tabs… I don't plan on having a family."

"Oh… why not?"

"I just," he tossed a rock and it skipped across the water. "It's not in the cards for me."

"Oh," she said with a nod. "Well… if it makes you feel better, it isn't for me either."

"You say that now."

"No, I mean it. Hey, you should come adventure with me!"

"Ha," he tossed his head back as he laughed. "I doubt you want me following you across the world."

"You're not _that_ bad, Rem."

"There is a side of me you don't want to see." His smirk faded as he thought more about this. "Trust me." Tabitha saw his expression and noticed it was the first time he truly looked like himself. It was as if he wasn't trying to put a face on. If she'd had a mirror, she could see that her face was the same. Of all her friends, he was the one she didn't bother masquerading in front of. "You know you can tell me anything, Lupin."

"I know that you think that."

"I know it. After all, I am known as a secret keeper among the girls in our house. Come on, tell me." He didn't reply but just glanced out at the lake. "I see," she said in defeat but smirked at him. "Don't go looking in dark corners if you aren't ready to know what hides there. Is that it?" He nodded and the Hogwarts Express whistle interrupted them once more.

Remus jumped up. "I should go find the lads."

"Um… right. Thanks for bringing my wand back."

"In case I don't see you on the train, Tabs, I hope you have a brilliant Summer."

"Huh? Oh right, you too. See you in a few months."

"Bye." A quick wave and he scrambled off as Tabitha sat on the bank and tried tossing a few more stones with the time she had left.

* * *

The platform was crowded with smoke and students. James and Sirius stood on either side of one of the car entrances and shook hands with every student who boarded. "Welcome," they said. "Enjoy your journey back to muggle world," James said and was followed by Sirius saying, "Unless you live in a wizarding home."

"If so, have fun with no neighbors to talk to."

"Thank you for joining us at another fascinating year at Hogwarts."

"Where, no doubt, you learned many magical things."

"Unless you were like us and focused more on outsmarting Peeves."

"Safe travels. See you next term!" Their over-the-top farewells to the students, most of whom they didn't know, got on the nerves of one student who crossed her arms and blew a red curl out of her face. "Red," said Sirius as he crossed his arms to mimic her.

"Aw," James said with a puffed out lip. "Did we get on Nessa's nerves?"

"I think we did, James."

"Oh no!" James jumped behind Sirius to fake a cower and the short Scottish girl huffed.

"Only two of you and you still manage to annoy the entire platform."

"Annoy? Please. I daresay that they are most likely just overwhelmed with our charm."

"Charm indeed, Black." Nessa just rolled her eyes at them both and they stood up straight. The girl was the shortest of the bunch but her curly red hair added a couple of inches. Her perfectly pressed outfit looked almost as uniform as her hogwarts attire. She came from a wealthy background, but never spoke about it. Being the center of attention was the last place Nessa wanted to be. Over the years, she had found her voice in a crowd. As it terns out, it has a bit of snark to it. This of course, made her a perfect target for James Potter and his friends to have a battle of whits with. Something she tried to avoid but didn't mind being dragged into, being a Ravenclaw. The students were shooed aside by Mr. Filch. The man didn't like students cluttering the platform.

"So," Sirius said after brushing back his hair with his fingers. "Fifty galleons says daddy sends a liaison to meet you at the station, Red."

"Oh?" Nessa tilted her head. "I bet double that much that your family leaves without you after they find your brother." He looked cross but didn't have a chance to respond when Peter walked up and let out almost a squeak at the sight of Nessa.

"Sad thing," James said in reference to him. "Peter isn't faking his fear of you."

"What?!" Peter stared with wide eyes. "I don't… I'm not… she isn't…"

"There there, Pete." Sirius said as he puffed out his chest. It was true. The girl did make Peter nervous because he had never won a debate with her. "Merlin knows she's nothing to fear. Even if she was… you could outrun her." Nessa looked slightly hurt by the statement but did her best to conceal it. She shoved by them all and boarded the train. Sirius grinned and looked at James who had a disapproving glance. "What? Too below the belt?"

"Evans says you shouldn't tease her about her limp."

"Since when do you care about what Evans says?"

"I'm here!" Remus shouted as he bounded across the platform. He handed in his ticket then boarded the Hogwarts Express to be greeted by the trolley witch. "Oh good. You made it on board. Anything from the trolley, dear?"

He paid for a chocolate frog then found the cabin with his four friends inside. "Save a window seat for me? Good." He plopped down and looked out the window while he munched on his chocolate. "Potter?" a voice called from the hall.

James looked up and squinted through his smudged glasses at the voice. "Longbottom? Hey mate."

"Just wanted to wish you a good summer. Going to practice much quidditch?"

"If mum lets me stay out after dark then I'll get twice the practice. You going to try out for the team next term?"

"Nah. I've got… other things going on now."

"Other things like... a _girl_?" Peter wiggled his eyebrows as he said it and the boy shuffled in place.

"You know about that huh?"

"Of course we do. We see you everywhere with her. Just make sure she doesn't steal you away from us."

Just as he said it, a brunette girl stepped in and waved. "Hello, boys," she said cheerily.

"Hello, Miss Alice," they said in unison with wide grins as if addressing a teacher. She just shook her head and smirked then dragged Frank Longbottom up the hall as he barely managed to shout, "Later, lads!"

James propped his feet up on the seat and began cleaning his glasses. "Girls. They'll be the death of us, I swear."

"Why," Peter said with a tilt of his head and a mouth full of candy beans. "You don't have a girl in mind. Do you, James?"

He didn't answer and put his glasses back on. Quickly, he changed the subject when he looked to Sirius. "Sure you don't want to just stay with me this summer, Pads?"

"Well," Sirius said as he stretched out his legs. "Your mother _does_ seem to love me. I'm like the son she never had."

This cocky remark was followed by a shove from James heel as he chuckled. "Still, the offer is always open."

"I'll keep it in mind." He looked to Remus who had his eyes fixated on the lake in the distance. "You alright, mate?"

"Hmm? Oh yea. Just thinking."

"No no no," Peter said as he shook his head. "Exams are over. No more thinking. This is summer! Days at the beach. Picnics in the park. Maybe finding a girl to share it with." He wiggled his eyesbrows only to immediately have James let out a snort.

"Well you aren't going to be picking up many girls with that shirt, Pete." They all laughed and the train lurched forward.

Peter glanced around his friends with a grin before saying. "This is… nice. Another year done."

"And another year coming," commented Sirius.

"More memories made," Remus said as he looked to James who slipped his glasses on before adding, "And more mischief managed." All the boys cheered at this and followed the cheering up with pats on the shoulders. The Hogwarts express let out a whistle as the train carried them home.

These were the last days of Hogwarts as they knew it. The peaceful home they had come to know wouldn't remain so in years to come. For not everyone aboard that train had such wholesome hopes for the future. A dark legacy was stirring even then that none of these teenagers could hope to understand at the time. Many of the students on that train would be forced into a decision between two sides. They would be called to a fight they had never asked for, but still endure it as their fates were selected to be part of legacy. This is the story of a few of those intertwining fates and how they would form the end of a beginning.

 ** _The Adventure Continues Next with the Birth of the Order_**

 _This book was written by a group of amazing roleplayers who dedicated over a year to their characters and to this story. The original dialogue and narration has been edited into story form. Some characters have been rewritten and edited (for reasons I won't get into). I have edited this for the four people who assembled this amazing story and published it here so we can read it to our kids along with Harry Potter! Love you guys. Happy belated-Christmas and early friendiversary!_


	2. Book I: Chapter I Last Day of Innocence

**_Book I: The Birth of the Order_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

The autumn of 1979 brought many changes to the wizarding world. For our heros, who had only just begun their journey, the world was an open door. They, however, did not have as many exciting and new possibilities as the typical Hogwarts student when they finish their final year. Nobody could ignore what was on the horizon. The Daily Prophet had succumbed to the whispers leaking from the darkest corners of the wizarding world, and the dawn of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived. James Potter, dressed in his simple slacks and jacket with his glasses positioned perfectly, walked out of the Three Broomsticks after grabbing a butterbeer. He was supposed to meet his friends at Honeydukes, but upon glancing at the door he noticed that one had beat him there. Remus walked out of the candy shop and waved. "Prongs!" He shouted happily. Remus pocketed his chocolate and approached his Gryffindor mate.

James turned around, hearing his nickname "Moony! Am I glad to see you!" He grinned, hugging his friend once he got closer. "How have you been?"

"Brilliant. I just went on a Honeydukes chocolate run. Would you like some?" He pulled out two bars and offered some to James. "How have you been?" Remus looked over the shorter boy's shoulder. "And where is Padfoot? I was sure he'd be with you. Hasn't he been living with you since sixth year?" As if summoned, Sirius strode down the street towards his friends. His hands were deep in his pockets and he kept his head lowered slightly, occasionally shaking the leaves out of his hair in an unsurprisingly dog-like way. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Remus said with a smile on his face as Sirius walked over. "How are you Padfoot?" Remus said as he pulled his friend into a hug.

Sirius returned the hug, giving his friend a grin. "I'm alright, Moony. Already got your chocolate fix?"

"You know it," He said with a laugh and then offered Sirius a bar. "Here you go." Remus glanced around. "Looks like Peter is late again," he observed.

Sirius shook his head to decline the candy and shrugged. "You know Wormtail, Moony. He can't be on time to save his life."

Remus nodded as he put the chocolate bar back in his pocket. "I suppose some things will never change." Deep down Remus hoped that was true. "What have you been up to, Padfoot?"

"Not much. You?" He asked Remus, then turned to face James who met him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he said returning the glance.

James pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and huffed, "So you chatter on with Moony and don't even greet me?"

Sirius stepped back and looked James up and down. "Moony," he said while scratching his chin. "This bloke reminds me of an old friend. Do you remember?"

"Why yes, Padfoot," Remus said while taking a similar posture. "I believe he reminds us of James Potter."

"Ah, yes, James. That boy who lived his days causing mischief with us. Whatever happened to him?"

"I believe he was kidnapped by a redhead."

"OH!" Sirius threw up his hands and gave an overdramatic groan. "Poor James! I should have known that temptress would steal his soul away. How young he was. How full of life! How passionate about all things ME!"

"Are you two done yet?" James asked with crossed arms and an unamused face.

Sirius whined, "Oh come on, James. I haven't even mentioned how it's almost 1980 and you are still in bell-bottoms." He took a breath and thought about it before nodding. "Well, I believe I'm done."

"Good. Hey Padfoot." James smiled. "I've been getting your owls every day," he chuckled. Remus looked surprised, "Hold on. I thought you two were still at the Potter Estate."

"Oh no, Moony." Sirius said while shaking his head. "See James here got a little flat in some muggle villiage. A flat meant for two, no less. But does he invite me to he his roommate? Nooooooo."

James Just rolls his eyes. "I have my reasons."

"And they are?"

"Well, I expect my living situation may be... changing soon... I hope..." He looked at his feet then changed the subject. "That's why I actually came here, to buy this." James pulled a parcel out of his robe pocket. He unwrapped it revealing two silver hand mirrors. He handed one to Sirius. "So we can stay in touch without your owl dying of exhaustion. I was going to wait until Christmas to give it to you but...well now is just as good of a time as he any," he said as he shrugged. He didn't even know what tomorrow held let alone what Christmas would be like. Things were getting worse in the wizarding world.

Sirius grinned, taking the mirror and turning it over in hands, examining it. "How does one look at themselves in this? It's so small." James then spoke up once more, "I wish you would go back to the house. Mum and Dad miss you."

"You know I can't stay cooped up in one place too long. Besides, it's only been about a month. And you were moving out. It didn't make sense for me to stay. Anyway, these are brilliant, Prongs." He held up the mirror and grinned before pocketing it.

"You're welcome. I meant to get one for you and Pete as well, Remus, but they only had these two...they're apparently pretty popular now. Families are terrified of the times we are in now. These mirrors help keep track of each other."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, annoyed. It seemed that lately, no one could have a conversation without the vague hints about how grave the situation with Voldemort was getting. "Has anyone seen any of the others? McKinnon, Frank, Red? Blimey, I would even tolerate a 'hello' from Delaney these days," he said in an attempt at a more light-hearted topic.

Remus noticed Sirius's mood and tried to diffuse it. "I heard from Frank. He and Alice plan to tie the knot soon. Marlene, I heard, was meeting with Lily today. I think they had a reunion of sorts planned in Diagon Alley. All the girls… well not Tabitha. She's still not been heard from in about a year. It's surprising really. You know how girls stick together."

"So do boys," James said defensively. "We are just missing Peter." His words had not even finished before they heard the steps of the pudgy boy approaching.

"About time, Wormtail," Sirius said with a smirk.

The boy stopped in front of them panting. "T-trouble… there… that girl…" He pointed behind him and instinct told the other lads to reach for their wands. The 'girl' Peter spoke of approached and pulled back her hood. Seeing who it was, they lowered their wands. Her name was Crimson, an old classmate of theirs and good friends with Sirius' brother Regulus. Unfortunately for her, that and her family's reputation as supporters of Voldemort didn't bode well for the girl's popularity. This, of course, leading to Peter panicking at the sight of her.

Sirius set a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Calm down, mate. It's just Crimson. She can't do anything to you while we are here."

"Lighten up a bit, mate," James said with a lowered voice. "She never did anything to let us think she was bad. After all, she's good friends with Lily."

"She's a follower of you-know-who, James."

"You don't know that for sure."

Crimson saw the group ahead and walked closer to them. "There you are," she said out of relief.

"Hello Crimson" James nods to her in greeting. "We're going to Diagon Alley to find Lil if you would like to go." Sirius instantly elbowed James in the side. James didn't really know if Crimson could be trusted but he preferred to investigate things by keeping them right under his nose.

She smiled a little, "Ok...it would be nice to see Lily though," she said.

Sirius shot a glare at Crimson and said, "How is Regulus? I'm sure you've seen him recently."

She put her cloak back on and rolled her eyes after Black shot her a glare, "Wouldn't know. Haven't spoken to him." She told him. "I know you guys think I'm against you but I'm not. I'm just wondering when you'll finally get that through your thick skulls." She told them.

He scoffed, kicking at a clump of dirt near his foot. "Sorry if I don't trust the Slytherin who used to be _friends_ with my brother."

"Since when was I friends with the prick? I just let him sit with me at the Great Hall so I wouldn't look completely depressing. Is it my fault he always seems to be in the same places I visit?"

"Maybe you should frequent better places," he muttered and turned to the others. "We should hurry up and leave, or they'll end up leaving Diagon Alley before we even get there."

Remus looked between everyone after giving Peter some chocolate to calm down. "Come on Crimson. We wouldn't want to keep Lily waiting." He shot Sirius a look that clearly said to ease up. As they gathered to apparate, Peter stepped back. "M-Maybe I'll floo…"

"This is the fastest way, Wormtail. You'll be fine."

"I don't know. I had a big breakfast this morning and nobody should try apparating within a few hours of-" Before he could argue further, the squeamish boy was grabbed by James and they all vanished.

* * *

Diagon Alley was bustling with traffic, as it usually was during this time of the year. Tabitha Delaney apparated into the alley and scanned the crowed with her eyes. It had been a couple of months since she was here last and almost a year since she spent more than half an hour in the Wizarding World. Her travels had kept her busy. She hurried towards Gringots hoping not to run into anyone she knew. After school, Tabitha stayed true to her dream and traveled. The only thing she didn't plan on was how quickly she left Hogwarts. Many wondered why she never arrived at the end of year party at the Three Broomsticks only to later find out she had left without saying goodbye. She had lost contact with her closest friends besides Lily who she occasionally wrote. She would not admit why she left so suddenly. This wasn't a surprise to most. After all, she was an introvert. Her travels had taken her all around Europe, but even the muggle world revealed signs of trouble brewing back home and that is why she was visiting Diagon.

Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans were not far from their former Irish roommate. They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and hurried to one of the many shops. "All I'm saying, Lily, is that you shouldn't let him forget about all those times he teased us in school."

"Marlene, Please," Lily laughed out. "I appreciate your concern but I won't let James get away with anything simply because we are dating." She had gotten taller over the years. She and Marlene had kept in close contact during their year after Hogwarts. Friendship and loyalty to the people she cared about is what made Lily a Gryffindor. She walked up to a store window. "One sec, Mar." She used the reflection to adjust her unruly red hair then spotted someone else in the reflection. "Tabs?" Lily called and turned around. She spotted some chestnut brown hair in the crowd ahead but it vanished quickly. She shook her head thinking she was only imagining it and hurried out of the alley and towards Flourish and Blotts with Marlene beside her.

Once there, Marlene found interest and an assortment of history books, but Lily appeared to be searching for one in particular. "Do you think it was her?" Marlene asked. "After all, you're being quiet."

"We are in a bookstore. That's a rule," She said with a smirk.

"Are you thinking about Potter?"

"Well, could you blame me if I was? James always gets into trouble with those boys."

"They are all grown men now. Well, Sirius is a grown baby, but still."

They laughed again and Lily pulled a book from the shelf. "I suppose you'll see him later when they crash our shopping day, as they most likely will."

"Ugh, Black..."

"Still hate him for having too much firewhiskey at the end of year party?"

"Oh no. I'm too old for that now. Besides, we weren't officially a couple, thank Godric. Can't believe I agreed to be his date that night. That boy certainly didn't know a thing about girls did he? He knows a lot less about women than he gives off." She noticed Lily had stopped listening and approached her from behind. "A spell book? What are you doing with that, Lily? You're splendid at charms already."

"Thanks but it never hurts to learn more these days."

Just outside, James appeared with his group in Diagon Alley. Sirius appeared next to James and looked around, searching for a glimpse of Lily or Marlene. Remus apparated next Sirius. He scanned the street, "Where are we meeting Lily?" Crimson stayed a little distance. She didn't know why they didn't trust her yet. She's literally risking her life just to be with them...If only they knew.

"Knowing Lily, I'm guessing she's in the book store," James replied, heading that way.

Remus follows after James. "I've been meaning to pick up Basnishing Boggarts." Remus smiles as they walk. It wasn't long before they were in front of the bookshop.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bank, Tabitha kept looking over her should while she waited for her galleons. Finally she was able to leave. She had to stop by _The Prophet_. The whispers she had heard about trouble, she had to know if they were true. Tabitha picked up the paper and sat outside the prophet offices to read it quickly. Her suspicions were confirmed. She had heard of curious attacks on muggles during her travels but nobody knew the cause. She had a feeling there was a connection between the two worlds. "What if mad Regulus was right?" She asked herself and flipped the paper to read the Ministry's list of undesirable's. Hopefully she wouldn't see names of any old friends. Tabitha put down the paper and glanced up, seeing a few people in the streets she failed to say bye to after Hogwarts.

The Marauder's and their other friends exited the bookstore with smiling faces. James pulled a small parcel out of his pocket and unwrapped it revealing gummy slugs. "I picked them up at a muggle store because I know you like them, Lily."

"Oh, thank you James," she said as she kissed his cheek followed by a whistle from Peter who instantly got a shove from James.

Tabitha panicked seeing the boys, her roommates and Crimson walk by. She quickly paid for the paper and gathered her things. She shoved the paper in her pocket and started to make a dash for it but knocked into a rubbish bin and it clashed on the street. She tried elbowing through people to avoid being seen. "Excuse me! Excuse... Move it won't you?"

"Tabs?" She rose an eyebrow staring at her friend. "Tabitha!" She waited for Tabs to turn to face her.

Tabitha froze and let out a sigh. "Shet..." She turned and meekly grinned at Lily. Trying to hide the guilt on her face. "Hey Lils... Long time no see..."

"I'll say...where have you been? I've been owling you for weeks. You didn't even respond to my last letter." There was an awkward silence between the group and Tabitha as they stood a good distance away from each other.

Remus took it upon himself to defuse the tension as he walked towards Tabitha. "Tabitha it's great to see you." He says with a smile.

"Lupin... Hey." Well at least he wasn't mad at her, she thought to herself.

Remus looked a bit puzzled by Tabitha's short reaction to him. "Well...it's good to see you." Remus smiled then backed away feeling that he must have done something wrong.

James quickly joined them. He stood by Lily's side. "Hey Tabitha" he says shortly but trying to be polite. He knew it had bothered Lily that after Hogwarts she had lost contact with them. She hadn't even said goodbye to anyone.

"Potter..." Tabitha said and felt awkward just standing there. She felt like explaining. She glanced around. "Whole gang still together huh?" Nobody responded before Lily blurted out, "Did I do something to upset you?"

"What? Lils, no! I just couldn't. I can't explain. I wrote you... a bit."

"A bit. A few letters, yes." The hurt was evident in her voice.

"Look... I'm not staying long or I would have told you I was coming. I just needed more money from Gringots and," she took out the prophet, "and this. In fact, perhaps you lot know about it. I'm sure you guessed I had been traveling like I planned. I've been seeing... Strange things."

"What sorts of strange things?" James looks at her questioningly. "Are you talking about the stuff popping up in the Prophet?" Tabitha nodded. She was so focused on the awkwardness of the situation that she hardly noticed the others who had joined them in the center of the street.

"Aye... Muggles have started dying. Healthy muggles and in the most public places. And the only thing linking their deaths," she lowered her voice to finish by saying, "is the mention of a green flash noticed by witnesses. I was in Paris and witnessed it for myself. A family at the Louvre. Just... Struck down. I knew it had to be a killing curse. I'd just spoken with them myself."

Marlene gasped," It was probably..." She whispered, not knowing what exactly to say.

Tabs felt uneasy and looked around. "Can we find somewhere safer to talk about this?"

Lily nodded "Yes, we can. We can talk about this and then you can explain why you left so suddenly without saying goodbye"

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Remus suggested, "Haven't been in a while."

"Yes," James said, "Let's go there." They all turned to walk up the street and Crimson stood still.

"Oi," Lily said. "Where are you going, Crim?"

"I don't want to interrupt your little pow-wow. I just came because I wanted to say hello and catch up. Clearly now isn't the time."

"Crim, I know all of us hardly saw eye to eye in school but that's past."

"James and Sirius don't trust me."

"Then give them a reason to trust you. Come join us."

* * *

Inside the Leaky Cauldron, the group took their seats at a large round table and Tabitha began her story. "All these deaths have been in families connected to our world. I was in Paris and had just met a muggle family with an 11 year old son, a wizard. A little later I heard a commotion outside the Louvre. I saw the flash. All of them, just gone. That poor little boy..." She paused before clearing her voice and saying, "It's not just muggleborns. Squibs are getting targeted too. Full wizard families with non-magical children are vanishing. I remember Black's eejit brother talking about something like this coming."

Crimson tapped her finger on the table and avoided eye contact. This was something Marlene, who had taken a chair reluctantly beside Peter and his nervous foot tapping, quickly noticed. "Everything ok, Crim?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I only know some of the things that are going on," Crimson lied. She knew all of it, or so she thought. Crimson tried to stay out of it as much as possible but, unbeknownst to the rest of the group, she was being forced to attend meetings with her family and other followers of Voldemort. Marlene watched her carefully until she heard Remus. "The Prophet likes to keep it quiet. They are afraid people can't handle the truth."

"Well the prophet is hardly rubbish either," Tabitha replied. "Anyhow, I understand their logic." She looks at the floor. "It's like I said all those years ago, Remus. You shouldn't be looking in dark corners until you're ready to live with knowing what's hiding in them. I'm afraid I've already seen too much for comfort."

Remus nodded and waited until Tabitha continued to explain before he leaned over to Sirius and whispered, "You know the Death Eaters better than anyone. Any ideas on what they could be up too?"

"I choose not to think about the Death Eaters." Sirius muttered bitterly to Remus. "But I'm sure Crimson knows a fair amount. I would imagine mummy and daddy dragging her along to some mass slaughtering. And just because I was raised by some cooks doesn't make me think like them."

"I know you don't, Padfoot, but it's something we are all going to have to deal with. We are going to have to accept that things are about to get unorthodox, even moreso than the four of us are used to." Suddenly, they noticed the only sound was Peter's tapping foot. They looked to the rest of the table and saw all eyes on them.

James pushed up his glasses and grinned. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Oh, sorry."

"No worries, but now that you are paying attention though, I have a message from Dumbledore. That's why I suggested we all meet and it's why I had Lily round up some of her friends, even if Marlene was the only one who bothered joining."

"You're welcome," Marlene said with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh yee of little faith. Nessa and Elise have jobs, may I remind you. They'll join us as soon as they can. Mary never responded, but I wasn't expecting her to. Her mind moves so rapidly, she probably just forgot to reply. But enough waiting. What is the big secret?"

James pushed himself from his seat and adjusted his glasses once more. "Dumbledore extends an invitation to all those who wish to change the events that are happening now, to join a group he has created. An army of sorts. It's called The Order of the Phoenix." He looks around the table at them all to indicate how important this is. "The purpose of this group is to bring an end to Voldemort and his followers known as Death Eaters. This will be dangerous. There is a great chance some of us sitting at this table right now will risk and lose a great deal." He looks down and hesitates before continuing. "But...if we do, it won't be in vain. I for one have decided to join." He looks down to Lily who quickly replaces the worry on her face with a look of strength.

"I'm joining too then," she said as she took his hand. "I want to help put an end to this madness."

Tabitha looked at the faces around the table, Particularly Sirius. This would mean he would have to fight against his own brother. She didn't say anything while captivated by that thought. Remus looks at James. Could Dumbledore really want him to join too? Everyone would be suspicious of him if they knew his secret.

Remus looked at James, "I would like to join, if I can."

"Who could refuse your help, Mr. Prefect," Sirius said to him with a smile. He then looked to the others, "This needs to end. I'll join. You know I'll always fight alongside you anywhere, mate."

"Black," Tabitha hesitated before continuing, "What if it comes down to you or Regulus?"

Sirius stared at her solidly for a long moment. The atmosphere got cold in the silence and he shrugged it off. "I'll do what I need to." He said it with little emotion, but anyone that knew him could tell how much the idea bothered him.

James nodded, "Dumbledore would be proud to have you, Padfoot. He told me that. And you too, Remus. He knows how hard this is going to be. He knows he's asking much of us, but if we don't start the fight against Voldemort then nobody else will. Or else, a lot more people, innocent people, are going to be hurt." He looked to Tabitha. "The boy Tabitha told us about didn't deserve his fate. Because of his blood status he was murdered. I'm not standing by and letting them get away with that."

"Agreed James. If we aren't happy about what is going on, then it is our job to stand up and try to change it," Remus said. Lily nodded agreeing with everyone but part of her was worried. She looked over at James. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose anyone at this table. She stayed quiet and glanced over out the window. James normally would argue with Lily about joining. He didn't want her to be in harm's way. He had spoken with Dumbledore on the matter and understood it wouldn't be fair to not allow her to do exactly what he wanted to do, protect those they cared about. He had to start compromising more with her. Especially if they were going to have a future together, on which he certainly planned. He actually meant to talk to the lads about that, but now wasn't the time.

Marlene had been quiet before now, thinking of what this might mean. "I'll join," she decided then nudged Peter.

"Oh come on," he moaned. "Can't we just enjoy our butterbeer and worry about this tomorrow."

"There may not be a tomorrow, Peter."

"Oh, alright," he groaned reluctantly. "I'll join too."

Everyone couldn't help but glance to Crimson who sat quietly at the far end of the table. She looked at the group, "I'll join also," she said softly. "I hate Voldemort as much as the rest of you do, and I hate how he's hurting people who don't deserve to get hurt." But she knew the consequences of joining the group. Marlene gave her a pat on the shoulder but it was quickly shrugged off.

Remus glanced at Tabitha but made sure not to look at her directly. "Remember this is your choice. No one is forcing you to decide one way or the other. No one will judge you for your decision." He shoots a look at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "Right, Sirius?" Sirius just tossed his head and scoffed as he adjusted the free falling hair in his face. Tabitha looked at Lily. If she had the chance to help her then she had to. She owed her that much. "I'll... I'll help however I can, James."

Sirius clicked his tongue. "Well that was perfectly on the fence."

Remus elbowed Sirius for the statement and quickly picked up a butterbeer to toast. "For the future whatever it may bring."

"And whoever may join us," James said as he lifted his glass. Everyone else lifted their glasses except for Peter who just shook his head.

"I hope we know what we are up against." He finally picked up his glass and held it to James. "Cheers."

 ** _The Adventure Continues Next as The Order Grows_**

 _We will also meet more of our principal characters, good and bad!_

 _Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. This is a fan-written story. The original characters are fictional and not based off any real person._


	3. Book I: Chapter II Join the Club

_**Book One: The Birth of the Order**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"So where exactly will this be? the Order of the Phoenix, I mean. Will we have a base or headquarters?" Marlene asked.

"Dumbledore says we'll be meeting in the Hogshead pub in Hogsmeade" James replied to Marlene. "We'll change headquarters when needed. I don't know what Dumbledore is going to ask us all to do. We may be spying on death eater affairs to gather what their next move will be and stop it. I'm sure we'll have to duel so I would start practicing spells again."

"We should arrange for some dueling practices together. Since we will most likely be fighting alongside one another it would be best to know one another's strengths and weaknesses." Remus suggests.

"That's a good idea, Moony. For all who have decided to join, Dumbledore has invited you to the meeting tonight."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "But the Hogshead? Isn't that a little public for a meeting like this?"

"We're meeting upstairs in a private room. Apparently Dumbledore knows the bartender" James replies.

Remus nudges Sirius. "They have the firewhiskey you like there. I'm surprised you of all people would object." He says with a smile.

Sirius smirked, "I wasn't complaining, Moony." He finished the last of the firewhiskey he had ordered in agreement with Remus's statement.

"Just what we need, Black to be less sober than he already appears." Tabitha smirked at her own remark and leaned back in her chair while fiddling with her claddagh ring.

He gave Tabitha a grin. "I'll just pretend to be sober, Delaney. I've gotten good at it." He pushed the empty glass farther away from himself, leaning back in his chair.

Remus looks between the two of them. "Sirius is a friendly drunk though. He has a temperament of a puppy dog."

Lily cleared her throat to keep everyone on topic then looked to James "So what time is the meeting?" She asked as she sipped her butterbeer.

"In a couple of hours to go over some things with Dumbledore," James replied with a grin, handing Lily a napkin. "That is a lovely butterbeer cream mustache you're wearing" Lily took the napkin and wiped her mouth quickly. She saw Peter sitting at the table and staring downward. "You've been quiet, Pete."

"Huh?" He looks up at her and glances to everyone else who has now started staring at him. "Well, I just think you lot are all talking about it like we are going back to school. Practicing duels, getting into mischief… it all sounds fun and exciting but what James said about possibly dying… well, am I the only one that resonated with?"

"I don't know what Dumbledore has planned for us" James said to Peter, "but I'm sure there will be danger." He tried to hide any signs that he was worried. "But I know this is the right thing to do." Just as James said the words, he noticed a familiar figure pass the window before them. A slender, tall boy roaming the streets of outside. It was someone he hadn't seen since school. He stood up, letting go of Lily's hand. "I'll expect to see you all tonight then." He looked down to Lily. "I'll be right back, I just have to go to Gringotts and make a deposit. You go ahead to the ice cream shop. I'll catch up." With that, he exited the leaky cauldron and headed out into the streets of Diagon Alley. Not two seconds into his treck, he spotted the boy again among the crowd. "Regulus?"

The boy stopped and the house elf beside him looked back and said, "They're coming for you, Master Regulus." Regulus glanced over his shoulder to James. His eyes were cold and stern and his face was the typical countenance that every Black carried. He met eyes with James for only a moment before turning and hurrying through the crowd towards Knockturn alley.

James chased after him, weaving through crowds of people. "Regulus! I just want to talk!"

Regulus stopped and turned around, his wand at the ready "What do you want?" They stopped in a small alley, secluded from the crowds of Diagon alley.

James held his hands up to suggest he had no plan to harm Regulus or his house elf. Still, he stayed on alert in case Regulus didn't comply so he could dodge a spell. "Alright. Just lower your wand...and we can talk."

"Just a talk, eh?" He glanced over James' shoulder to ensure nobody was with him before lowering his wand. "What is it you want?"

James looked around to make sure no one could see them. "I want to offer you a way out. You don't have to do Voldemort's bidding. If you leave the Death Eaters, I can offer you protection through Dumbledore. I know you think this is what you're destined to do. I know you think this is what your parents want for you. But I'm telling you. If you stay with Voldemort, he's only going to use you and once he has what he needs, and from the first mistake you make, he will kill you. You're 16-years-old. You're in way over your head."

"I'm not falling for this, Potter. I know that this is just one of your classic schemes."

"Regulus, I'm not joking" James's expression was serious. "You don't know what you're dealing with. You won't be alone if you leave the Death Eaters. You could go back to school. Sirius I'm sure would be more than happy if you choose to join us. What I'm saying is, the Death Eaters don't have to be your only option. You can leave all this behind you."

"Can I?" He said it with more sarcasm than anything else.

James nodded, "Yes. Just trust me."

Regulus didn't say anything for a long moment. His expression softened and he looked as if he was truly debating the choice. "Master?" His house elf pulled on his sleeve. "We have to leave this place." Regulus didn't break his eye contact from James until a voice was heard up the ally.

"I would listen to your elf, Black."

James looked up and saw the slender young man walking up behind Regulus. "Snape."

"Potter." He stared down his long nose at him, his wand in his hand. James noticed and quickly, but calmly said, "I don't want trouble."

"That's a change. What do you want, Potter? Want to steal another friend from me?"

"I don't recall that being how it happened."

"What a surprise. Perfect Potter never remembers his faults only his triumphs. Well, here is a failure for the books, Head Boy." He looked at Regulus and nodded up the ally. "Let's go, Regulus."

The younger boy turned and started up the alley, only for James to call after him. "Regulus…" but he was stopped when he heard Sirius' voice calling him from the street.

Snape gave a little bow and smirked. "Your followers are waiting, Lord Potter." With that he turned and James resisted the temptation to have a row then and there.

* * *

Elise Starke, a petit and attractive young woman hurried down the cobblestone road, muttering to herself while tucking away her ministry badge. Bloody animagus registrations had her working past quitting time and now she was late. Lily had contacted her late the night before, letting her know to meet at Diagon Alley. Dumbledore had also mentioned on his last ministry visit that he was holding a meeting to discuss forming an order and he advised her not to miss it. If worst came to worst she could get the details from Dumbledore once the newly formed Order reported back, but Elise was always one to love being in the thick of things. Up ahead she spotted Peter and Remus, both of whom she had gone to school with, though they never ran in the same circles. They seemed to be either on the lookout for someone, or utterly lost. Dumbledore had said that James was heading the meeting, so wherever Peter and Remus were, James couldn't be far. "Hey there. You guys alright?" Elise asked quietly as she approached them.

Remus turned around and saw Elise. He didn't know her that we'll but remembered her from school. "Elise! Yes, we just seemed to have misplaced James." He said joking as he kept an eye out for him.

"Found him," Sirius shouted as he ran up to the group, James behind him, and prevented Elise from responding. "Oh, hello…" He looked her up and down and tiled his head as he pondered from where he remembered the attractive young woman. "Starke. Elise Starke, isn't it?"

"Sirius. Good to see you again. Also, it's good to know you remember people from school outside you four lads. Speaking of, where is Potter? Lupin here says you've lost him."

Sirius pointed over his shoulder, not removing his eyes from Elise. "On his way. I found him near Gringotts. Apparently he needed to make a deposit." He looked to Remus and Peter. "Total lie, by the way. I just can't get him to admit what mischief he was really up to."

Remus grinned and looked back to Elise. "You were saying." Lowering her voice, Elise answered him with three simple words: "Dumbledore sent me." There is a surreal silence between them until a voice from behind breaks it, causing Peter to jump.

"Elise, come on! I said I was sorry about keeping you late!"

Her co-worker's voice caught Elise's attention and she closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose before pivoting around on one foot to look behind her.

"N-Nessa?" Peter said as his fears were confirmed and Nessa McCrimmon approached. She had managed to get herself situated in Animagi regulations after she left school. Her affinity for magical creatures and her uncanny senses inherited from her Seer great aunt had made her a perfect candidate for the job. Just the night before she had been late working on an assignment with Elise, and now, she being who she was, was sure she was the reason Elise seemed so agitated. She was busily trying to catch up with her active coworker.

"Nessa, I'm not angry at you. I was upset because I was supposed to meet fo- friends." Having caught herself from divulging her actual mission, Elise quickly stepped between Remus and Sirius and attempted to throw an arm over both of them. It was awkward, both men having been much taller than her, so instead she linked her arms through both of theirs. "See? Frienddds." Elise reiterated, peeking at both of their faces, as she was sure they were not amused.

Just up the street, Lily and Tabitha were approaching. Crimson had vanished from the pub and Marlene went to inform others about the upcoming meeting at the Hogshead. "Lily, you know it had nothing to do with you."

"You leaving? I know Tabs. I just wish you would tell me why. You used to tell me things all the time."

"We were kids."

"I know. It was a different time. Still, I'm always here for you."

Tabitha nodded and smiled as they walked. "Thanks, Lil." She looked ahead and stopped when she saw Elise with her arms over Sirius and Remus. "Did one of the boys get a girl? I thought they were the lone wolf and eternal bachelor."

"Not that I know of. That's Nessa. You remember her. I don't think I ever introduced you to Elise Starke."

"Starke? Oh, the girl one year younger than us but always got top marks?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"I remember her brother. Talkative bunch."

"Come on." She beamed as she thought of seeing her old friends again, but Tabitha fell slightly behind as they caught up with the boys at the same moment James did. "Girls," he said. "Sorry I took so long. Nessa and Elise, good to see you again. How goes the ministry game?"

"You know," Elise said with a shrug then hugged Remus and Sirius. "It has it's good days."

"Clearly," Tabitha mumbled.

Elise would have had to have been blind to not see the shade that Tabitha threw at her. Taking a moment to cover her embarrassment, she dropped her arms to her sides and shifted slightly away from the two men. Stepping toward Tabitha, Elise offered a smile and a hand to shake. "Hi, I think I was a year behind you at school, but I remember seeing you around the commons."

"Good to see you again, Elise," said Lily as she looked over at Tabs.

Tabitha glanced at Elise's hand then to the look on Lily's face. She shook hands still with a blank expression "Tabitha Delaney. You'll have to forgive me. I knew a lot of people, being a secret keeper of sorts in common room. People got mixed up and I don't remember meeting you." She removed her hand and slightly stepped back towards the boys in a protective manner. Remus noticed the way Tabitha was acting and gave Sirius a look that clearly asked if he knew what was going on.

Sirius merely shrugged and looked to Nessa. "Red. Good to see you haven't changed. Working in a fancy ministry job and still terrifying Pete." Nessa gave a smirk to Peter which seemed to make him stiffen.

Elise looked at the others and brought the conversation out of its awkwardness. "So, uh. I'm sorry if I missed the get together. But I am interested in, you know, joining the "league." If you all are interested in having me, I'm a very good asset to have."

"Of course, Starke. The more the merrier," James said as he took her hand and shook it. He couldn't help but glance at Nessa, wondering if she would also offer her aid. Dumbledore had spoken to her but she had been reluctant to give a definite answer. She wasn't ready to be thrown into a war. James seemed to read her thoughts. "War is coming whether we like it or not. We need all the help we can get. We're meeting tonight with Dumbledore in the top room of the Hogshead."

"Keep your voice down, James!" Peter said as he looked around nervously.

"Ok, Pete, I'm sorry. Let's get some ice-cream in you and maybe you won't be so tense."

"You think you can bribe me with food?"

"Yes," Sirius, James and Remus said in unison and Peter looked offended. He held his nose in the air but still marched into the ice cream parlor.

Lily laughed, "I'll join. Who knows the next time we will be able to just relax with a cone of ice cream? Tomorrow…"

"Is no good worrying about today," James said as her took her hand. He looked to the others. "Who else is coming?"

"I'll be two seconds," Tabitha said. "I've got to get some owl feed for Paddoc." With that she turned and walked to the owl post. Sirius watched her walk off as everyone passed him. Nessa looked to him and nodded to the ice cream shop. "Black?"

"You go, Red. I'll catch up." He then jogged after Tabitha.

* * *

Knockturn alley was a dismal place. The windows were blackened from the dirt that long had settled there and water from dark, damp corners leaked onto the stone streets. Among the odd characters that collected in this dreary corner of the world, was a girl named Ruby Hale. The recently graduated witch leaned against a wall and waited patiently for other members of Voldemort's ranks. It had been easy for her to make the choice to join, being an outcast from her own family she didn't have anywhere else to go. It was high time someone recognized her intellect as an asset instead of annoying and welcome her to a life she deserved. The clop of heels on stones brought her eyes up and she grinned at the sight of Regulus with his house elf. "Look who is finally here. Lord Voldemort's little prince."

"Don't call me that."

"What were you doing in Diagon Alley?"

"You have to walk through it to get here, you know."

"Yes, but it doesn't take as much time as you've been gone. Careful, Regulus. Someone may think you were having second thoughts about your loyalties."

"And yet it is I who have pure blood, not you. So if Voldemort had to weed someone out of the heard, who do you suppose he would start with?" His words silenced her but not before earning a cold glare. "That's what I thought," he said with a posh tone. "Now then, where is the meeting with the dark Lord?"

"He won't be joining us today."

"I'm not surprised."

"Sad? Don't worry, Regulus. I'm sure you'll have a chance to show off in front of him soon enough." Regulus couldn't even respond before a cloaked figure walked towards them. Ruby took out her wand, only for Regulus to take her wrist and lower it. The stranger joined them and removed her cloak, letting her dark hair fall down her back.

"Crimson," Regulus said. "What kept you?"

"Why does it matter?" Crimson asked. She had sneaked away after the meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. She used the excuse that she had errands to run and wouldn't have time to join the others for dessert at Florean Fortescue's. Ruby looked between Regulus and Crimson.

"Easy," said Ruby in shock. "It's not like you two to quarrel. Let's not break up the only unhappy couple in the alley."

"We aren't a couple," Regulus hissed. Ruby just shrugged her shoulders and began to walk to the back of Knockturn Alley. Crimson and Regulus stayed behind a bit while Kreecher took the cloak from Crimson with a tiny bow to her.

"She is her usual self today I see," Crimson said while watching Ruby strut away.

Regulus nodded back and replied, "Oh yes. She will do anything to prove herself more worthy than the rest of us."

"What do you expect? We have the head-start being pureblood. But you would be smart not to cross her, Regulus."

"I'm not afraid of that witch. She has nothing to frighten me with but words."

"Exactly. She has nothing to lose. I don't know if you recall but she was top of her class in school. She could best anyone at duels and hexes. Who knows how she has been perfecting her skills since. It would be wise for you to keep the peace."

"Don't start talking like you actually care about what happens to me, Crimson."

"Why shouldn't I? You're the only friend I've got these days."

"Oh? Well then if we are friends… tell me why I spotted you with Lily Evans in Diagon alley a little while ago."

Crimson met eyes with him briefly before looking around the rest of the dark alley. "Keep your voice down, Black. I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"Oh, it's too late for that. At least, it is for me."

"She's an old friend. It would raise suspicion if I just stopped talking to her. Especially with your brother hanging about her, he won't fail to remind everyone about my family's loyalties."

"Why do you care about a blood traitor like him?"

"I don't. But I can't have anyone putting the idea in their minds that I'm a death eater. They… they trust me. I think I could use that to our advantage."

Regulus stared at her for a long time, trying to decide if he believed her words. "How do I know you haven't given this speech to them about us?"

"You don't, Black. However, I know you will still trust me."

"What makes you say that?" He asked as she walked up the street to where Ruby had wandered.

Hearing his question made her pause then look back with a smirk. "Because I'm also the only friend that you have got these days."

* * *

"Hold on, Sirius," Elise shouted as she caught up with him. "I have to mail something to my brother. Of course, it's more ideal that we speak in person but I don't have time for that."

"Sure, Starke." Sirius was quiet as they walked beside each other. He glanced over at her and noticed a look of concern on her face. "Everything alright?"

"How can anyone help but worry these days?"

"I suppose. But keep your chin up."

"You know, I can't tell if that is you being naive or optimistic."

"Me being naïve? Please, Starke." He held the door to the owl post open and gave a little bow to which she rolled her eyes then entered.

Tabitha was inside at the counter already ordering barn owl feed when she saw them both enter. She set a galleon on the counter and looked over her shoulder at Sirius. "What's she doing here?" She nodded back to Elise who was writing out a letter at a back counter.

"Well she didn't come in for the smell," he said wrinkling his nose. "You have a problem with Starke?"

"I just don't think it wise for a girl her age to be flinging herself at men."

"Flinging herself? Oh," Sirius smirked as he recalled how their greeting with Elise earlier may have come across as flirty. "She wasn't flinging herself, Delaney. Don't get me wrong, she is very pretty and I am… well, I'm me, but you've got the wrong idea."

"Oh…" She instantly felt guilty for judging Elise and glanced back to Sirius who was staring at the other girl now. She smirked and said, "Don't let Marlene see you looking that way. She may get jealous."

"Why, because she and I went on a few dates and attended the year-end party together? Not that you would remember any of that."

"If you're going to lecture me about leaving Hogwarts so suddenly I would rather not hear it, Black," She said it softly for she truley felt bad "I had my reasons."

"Clearly. I'm just more interested in what they are." He went to lean on the counter but stopped when he saw owl poo everywhere.

"I just didn't. I was ready to be finished with school, you know. Besides why do you care? I mean I know we were more civil to each other in our last year but it's not like I thought my leaving would offend you of all people." She turned and starred at some of the baby owls in the rafters.

"If you didn't think I cared, Delaney, why have you been avoiding me? Why have you been avoiding us all for a year?" He asked. Sirius wasn't entirely sure why it bothered him so much that Tabitha had left the way she did, she was right, after all, they had never exactly been close. They hardly ever exchanged glances in class except with a look of competitiveness or contempt. In their first year, Sirius and Tabitha became rivals. Their first conversation was one of bitterness and hostility. Since that day, Black and Delaney couldn't stand each other.

Now, frustrated by Sirius' prodding questions, Tabitha faced him and groaned in Irish, "le haghaidh an grá Dia, Black!" She motioned between the two. "Because of this. Be I knew you all want answers about why I left even though it's none of your bloody concern. Sometimes I think you're nosier than I am."

"Oh please," Sirius rolled his eyes, "I'm just wondering what could possibly have been more exciting than the wizarding world without that bloody trace on you."

"Black... I said I had my reasons. Curiosity is fun and all, Black, but don't try to figure me out." She ruffled his curly hair and walked out in front of him. "You'll just hurt yourself."

 **The Adventure Continues Next as We Meet the Enemy and Get to Know the Order**

 _Dear Friends: I apologize for areas I had to add dialogue for your OC's and Cannons because there were some gaps. I hope I did them justice and nothing was out of character. I hope re-reading all of these comments on one page brings back memories. Love you guys long time, ok?_


	4. Book I Chapter III I'm a werewolf

_**Book One: The Birth of the Order**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Inside Fortescue's, the young adults became children again for a final time. None of them could ignore the trouble brewing outside as people spoke in whispers and headlines filled with panic, but for now they could just be carefree one last time. Nessa went for her default, strawberry and peanut butter. "So... you and James then? Finally?" She smirked a bit at Lily as she asked. She had sensed the tension between them even when they met.

"Oh," Lily said as she grinned across the room to James who was arguing with Remus over the last scoop of chocolate. "Yes. He was so kind to me after Severus… well, when I needed a friend. I saw a different side of him that year. Since then we started to put the past behind us and be happy for the future. What about you, Nessa? Any prospects?"

"No. Archimedes was the only man in my life. He died last year. I miss that grumpy, old owl," she sighed. "I'm always working. It's hard to meet anyone." She pulled at a loose curl in her hair and muttered a bit. "Besides, no one is interested."

"Oh Ness, I doubt that is true. You are an amazing girl. Any man would be lucky to have you, but I understand the working all the time. That would make it hard to meet people." She frowned. "I noticed you didn't exactly volunteer earlier. Don't get me wrong. I know you will help this new team however you can. I can imagine that it will be hard to keep a low profile while working for the ministry though."

"Of course. My whole family are blood traitors. Me joining would put an even bigger target on their back. If I had the money I'd have them leave the country. But I don't know if I'll have much of a choice any longer about what to do. I just know something is brewing... something dark."

"Well if what Tabitha said is true, then things have grown faster and farther than we could imagine."

James sat beside Lily with ice cream in hand and looked to the girls. "What are we talking about then?"

Nessa nodded to Lily. "She was telling me all about how you are dragging your feet."

James turned bright red and looked at Lily who was just snickering at Nessa's blunt joke. James opened his mouth to defend himself, but the only words that escaped him were, "Nice weather isn't it?"

Nessa chuckled at James. "Nice line. Yes, it's nice. Been a while since the mooncalves, hmm?" She threw a shy smile at Remus too. She didn't know him as well, but he reminded her a bit of herself. The quiet type. "Not feeling social, then?"

Remus had taken a seat next to James and was practically pouting when Nessa called him out. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just bitter at James. He got the last of the chocolate. It is nice to see you again, Nessa."

"You too, Remus." Nessa looked into her ice cream for a bit. "So, Lil and I were just talking and… I'm thinking I'll go to to the meeting. I'm still not sure about all this but I can't sit out forever."

A few moments of silence passed, save for the licking and slurping sounds of people enjoying their dessert. Finally, the shop door opened and the bell chimed. Sirius entered first and held the door for Elise who once again gave a smirk and eye-roll at his childish patronizing. He then slammed the door shut just as Tabitha attempted to enter. "So," he started as Tabitha shoved through the door and joined everyone else. "Miss me?"

"More than you know, Padfoot," Remus said sarcastically.

Peter nudged him in the arm and pointed to Tabitha. "But Delaney looks like she may murder you?"

"What else is new?" Lily said with a laugh that seemed to cheer up the others who were still on edge after the conversation.

Remus leaned over to James and whispered, "Hadn't you better get that _thing_ now that you're pretending we don't know about?"

James looks over to Remus at the mention of a "thing" and quickly sits up in surprise. "Oh, yes um that's right... I have another errand to run before we leave. For Remus. With Remus. Only Remus. He needs help buying something. For someone. Who I can't say. And I'm going to go with him and buy it." James smiles, trying to act smooth and discrete.

Remus looked over at James stunned. He had never seen him lose his cool like that before. He looked at Lily to answer and realizes she has her stern, suspicious look on her face. "I um...I have to get some...guy stuff. James is going to help me...get guy stuff." Remus inwardly kicks himself realizing that he wasn't doing much better than James. It wasn't his fault Lily had a look that made you want to spill your guts. Remus avoided looking her in the eye. "We've got to go. See you later." He grabs James's arm and drags him away before either one of them can say anything else.

They quickly exited and Sirius crossed his arms at Peter who was mid-bite of his ice-lolly. "Did they really just blow us off like that?" Peter took a bite then nodded. "Well that won't do," he said while looking back at the door as if it had said something offensive. He nodded for Peter to follow and they both walked out after James and Remus.

Nessa gave a shrug at Lily. "Men are peculiar creatures, and it seems yours is no exception." She noticed Elise slide in and sighed. "Well partner in crime, seems we have a common visit to make. I wasn't going to go at first but... well, these are some of the only friends I ever had."

"I'm sorry, Ness, I would have told you myself, but Dumbledore didn't say if he had told you or not," The girl said, flicking her eyes to the men who could be seen outside the ice cream shop. "What on earth are they doing?"

"Most likely something that will bring us all grief later," Lily said with a chuckle and Tabitha glanced at her. "Shall we go interrupt before they bring havoc?"

"No, I always seem to spoil James' fun lately."

"Of course, that is the fun part for you."

"Naturally, Tabs." Tabitha smiled at the exchange. She could tell Lily wasn't able to simply ignore the fact that she had left so suddenly after being so close for years, but for now they were able to put it aside.

She glanced through the window and said, "Well I'll go find out what they are up to."

Elise licked her cone and glanced at Tabitha, still put off about getting off on the wrong foot. "He said he only wanted Remus to join."

"Well, like Black and Pettigrew I chose not to hear that." She gave her usual smirk and winked to Lily before walking outside.

In the alley, James sighed in relief. "Well...I think that went well... Now" he looks around to make sure Lily or none of the girls are around. "Where's the nearest jewelry shop? I need your help picking out a ring. I'm uh...I'm going to ask Lily to uh...to marry me." He scratches his head and ruffles his hair nervously, chuckling a bit as his cheeks turn red again. "Do you think Lily would want a muggle made ring or a goblin made one? Does she want a colored diamond or just a plain white one? White gold or yellow? Oh Merlin, I haven't been this nervous since Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor 6th year when Ravenclaw caught the snitch but we won with a penalty shot!"

"Good Godric James I didn't know there was so much to consider. Why are you asking me? You know Lily better than anyone. Well except Tabitha maybe...wait Tabitha we should ask her. She would know just what Lily would want. When dealing with this jewelry stuff it's probably best to have a woman's opinion anyway."

"I don't mind asking Tabitha for help. I don't know I just...I want everything to be perfect for her."

"Perfect for who?" Sirius asked as he and Peter joined them. Peter still had his ice cream in hand. James grinned at the others and Remus patted him on the shoulder.

"Go on, Prongs. Tell them."

"Well, I was going to wait to tell you. I'm uh...gonna ask Lily to marry me." No matter how many times he says it he still gets a chill of excitement at the thought of marrying Lily. He just hopes she says yes. "We're going to get a ring now, if you want to come. But we need Tabitha's help."

"My help with what?" All of them jumped, but Sirius managed to pull it off discretely. Peter dropped his ice cream, sadly and he puffed his lip out.

"Godric, Delaney. It's bad enough you are terrifying when we see you coming. Do you really have to sneak up on us?" Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets and tossed his head back to face Tabitha.

"I think he just called you ugly," Peter said with an eyebrow raised.

Tabitha said nothing, she just did her best to hide the hurt look behind the stone expression she had spent years perfecting. "Oh."

"No, he didn't," Remus said giving a disapproving look to Sirius. "You're beautiful Tabitha." He quickly realized how that must have sounded and stumbled over his words to correct himself. "I mean for a girl you are… you're not…. That's not… um… you're decent." Tabitha blinked at him and the rest stood in awkward silence before Remus tried salvaging what pride he had left by saying, "Prongs is going to pop the question."

Her eyes traveled from him to James who said, "But you can't tell. Can you keep a secret."

"I _was_ a common room secret keeper you'll recall."

"But how good were at it?"

"Quite."

"Prove it."

"How does one _prove_ they are good at keeping a secret without telling a secret?"

The boys all looked at each other then nodded. "Good point," James said. "So… you going to help me?" She stood still for a moment and looked at James. "Aye. If you promise you're never going hurt her or cause her tears."

"Oi, this is my best friend you are talking about!" Sirius said as he puffed out his chest. "Why is it you ask miss runaway for help but you didn't even ask me if I approve of this union?"

"You're not my father, Padfoot."

"Lucky for you. You wouldn't be the one getting married because every time you brought a girl home they would fall in love with your dad."

Remus cleared his throat and brought the conversation back to the topic at hand. "James was wondering if you could help him pick the ring. He wants to make sure everything is perfect for Lily and since you are her best friend you might be able to help."

Tabitha glanced between the two of them then thought a moment before saying, "She always loved dark gems. Size six. And she will want you to ask her in private. Enough of her life has been shared. And for the love of Merlin try to be smooth. Don't fumble around with words. Speak from the heart... if you can dig that deep." She was surprisingly confident about all this information. Especially for someone who swore never to marry.

"Well then we have an idea of what we are looking for." Remus clapped James on the shoulder. "The rest is up to you mate." Remus turned and looked at the group. "And remember not a word to Lily."

"Right. Don't have to worry about me... Good old Tabs always keeps a secret." She mumbled under her breath and was uncharacteristically moody.

Remus looked at Tabitha. There was something wrong he had never seen her act that way before. He thought about the way she acted at the Leaky Cauldron, so insecure and uncertain. "Can I talk to you for a minute Tabs?"

Tabitha blinked at Remus. For a brief second she looks nervous about something. "S-sure..."

Remus looked down when she gets nervous. He didn't realize just being alone with him would upset her. Surely, whatever was bothering her was about him. The list of items she could be holding a grudge over swirled in his mind. She had been close with Snape in the past. What if the long nosed, twat had revealed to her that Remus was a werewolf. Or worse, what if she had somehow seen him one night during a full moon. Come to thing of it, the last full moon spent at Hogwarts was the week of graduation. Remus shoved the fearful thoughts aside and said, "We will come right back I promise." He forced an encouraging grin and led her away from the others.

Peter licked his fingers to savor what is left of his ice lolly. "Well, what do you think that is about?"

"I don't know," James said. Peter tilted his head to ponder it. "They always did have a special friendship. But I don't recall Moony being specifically hurt that Tabitha didn't say goodbye. You think he is?"

Peter looked to James who just shook his head and said, "It's nothing I can think about now. They will sort it out. Now, I have a ring to buy."

Sirius tossed an arm around him. "I'll come."

"Fine. But I'm not buying you anything. You're like a niffler in jewlry stores. No cufflinks and no tie-pins and if you mention one more time that we _have_ to have these things because we aren't restricted by school robes anymore then you're not invited to the wedding."

"Well, look at you sounding all confident. Who says she is even going to say yes?"

"She will," Peter says smugly. "She can't resist someone like James."

"Calm down, Pete. It isn't _you_ he is proposing to." The three chuckled and walked up the street to the jewelry store.

Tabitha and Remus had found a quiet alley and waited a moment for the first person to speak. Remus saw that Tabitha was clearly declining the chance so he spoke first. "Sorry if I upset you. I've just noticed you're not acting like your old self and I figure it's because of me." He said sheepishly. He wasn't surprised. Quite a few people had found out his secret after they graduated and treated him differently because of it. Lily was the only one who treated him the same after finding out, other than the lads that is. She was incredible kind and understanding about the whole thing and Remus prayed Tabitha would be too.

Tabitha looked at him surprised. "You didn't upset me..." She looked down "I know. I know I'm not myself. I thought I could hide it but it was foolish of me. I forgot how you always managed to see right through my masks. I just wasn't expecting to see you all. I was expecting to come, get some cash, buy a _Prophet_ and head back Glasgow. I wasn't prepared for all this."

"I can see how overwhelming that would be."

"It's just... The reason I left... I couldn't keep certain secrets anymore. They were too painful. I left so I wouldn't have to face... So I wouldn't have to bite my tongue anymore."

"And seeing us today made you feel like you had to bite your tongue." He said it as a statement more than a question. Hearing this confirmed his fears. Clearly the secret she spoke of was about his... condition.

"Coming back and seeing you all made all those secrets and feelings hit me like a ton of bricks. Add to it the offer to join the fight against Voldemort and… well..."

"I understand, Tabs. It was more of a day than you were anticipating. You did your time as a secret keeper in school. It isn't fair for us to expect you to keep it up."

"Yes it is. I'm your friend… or I was. I'm not really sure what I am to you all now. Anyhow, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Tabs." Remus remembered their old, conversations about secrets and how much he wanted to just be honest with her. It pained him to know that now that she had found out it was an added burden on her. "My secret no longer matters Tabitha. You can let it go." He forced a smile on his face. "One less thing off your list. If it was the cause for you leaving and your emotions I am deeply sorry."

Tabitha looked up at him. "What?"

"I never meant for my condition to affect anyone like that. Most of all my friends." He faced away from her and continued, "I know you are uncomfortable around me now, but I hope you know I'm still the same person I was back in school. Back when we were good friends. Great friends, I thought. At least that's who you were... and are to me." He wanted to tell her he would never hurt her but knew that people like him can't promise things like that.

Tabitha continued to blankly stare in confusion. "Your condition? What condition are you talking about? Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Wait… you mean you didn't leave because of my condition?" He freezes and ends up just staring at her.

"I didn't even know you had one, Rem. I mean, I know you were ill in school many times." Sudden worry crossed her face. "Are you all right, Remus? Does Potter know?"

"He… he knows, but I'm starting to think you don't understand."

"Don't what?"

"Know."

"Know what?"

"My secret."

"Well I think the same goes for my secret."

"What is yours?"

"Oh no, Remus. I couldn't."

"Well, I can't tell you mine."

"Then why did you pull me back here?" She began to get frustrated and Remus just groaned.

"Because I thought I was the cause for your leaving. I would have to be an idiot to not clearly see that. You were uncomfortable beside me at the meeting, you hardly look at me. I even noticed in our last semester that you stopped talking to me."

"Remus…"

"If it isn't my condition, then fine. Just tell what it is. I know it has something to do with me. Maybe it has something to do with the lads but you feel I'm too close to them to tell me."

"Remus."

"Need I remind you that my friendship with you doesn't always have to involve the boys or Lily or anyone else?"

"Oh, Remus," Tabitha groaned as if the oxygen has been sucked from the air around her. "I left because I was in love, alright?"

"What?" His eyes widened and he stood in shock. Part of him was embarrassed for pushing her so far to admit something like that, but he also was curious to know more. How could Tabitha Delaney, the girl who swore to die alone, fall in love? And who was this person who dared to mess with her heart, Remus was curious to know. Suddenly Remus realized it wasn't only curiosity, but jealousy. Whoever had won Tabitha's heart was lucky, in his opinion.

Tabitha crossed her arms and looked away. "Yes, me. The girl who swore she would be alone forever fell in love."

Remus' face softened. "Tabitha, that isn't bad. That is wonderful. Unless… it isn't Sirius, is it? I mean I know we used to tease you two about it in school but for Merlin's sake please don't marry him. That would be a catastrophe." He laughed, but her failure to glance at him made him uneasy. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I know you. I know how I can't keep my mouth shut around you because you're so easy to talk to. I thought I would say too much... Now I have." She refused to look back at him. "And it isn't Black. Godric, how could you lot even mentally pair me with a eejit like that?"

Remus chuckled. "I suppose we just want the best for you, Tabitha. Don't tell Sirius I said that. We may have teased you a lot, but we still liked you. Especially… especially me. I think you deserve happiness more than anyone. If you loved someone then you should go after them, not run away."

"Even if they said that sort of life… wasn't in the cards for them?" She now looked up at Remus and saw his face change.

Remus was staring at her stunned. He remained silent for a long time as he mentally pieced things together. _Him_? How could someone even care about him let alone think they love him? The thought rattled through his mind. He realized he had to say something. Anything. But somehow nothing came to mind. Remus opened his mouth and attempted to form words. The three words that managed to emerge were, "I'm a werewolf."

 ** _The Adventure Continues Next_**


	5. Book I Chapter IV Leaving Diagon

**_Book I: The Birth of the Order_**

 ** _Chapter IV_**

Nessa's knees started to ache again while she stood. She frowned and found a bench to sit on, pulling down her high socks as she did. Her legs were covered in scars. They crossed back and forth over her skin, the result of extensive magical surgeries. In a way, she was lucky. Had she been born a muggle, she'd be paralyzed for life. As it was the pain and the cover-ups got old fast. She rubbed pain ointment she took from her bag on her legs. Keeping it secret wasn't easy, but who could she tell? Friends she hadn't seen in years? Her sister and father already gave her enough grief. She didn't need any more. Elise's voice came from around the corner. "Nessa?"

"Here!" She quickly put the ointment away and tried to pull her socks back up as Elise came into view. She tried to act as casual as possible, as though she had gone for a walk. "So... um... what did the boys want?"

Elise spotted Nessa fussing over her socks and gave her a strange look, choosing not to comment. "James is going to propose to Lily," Elise told her, first looking around to make sure Lily wasn't skulking about nearby. "It's pretty exciting, I think. I just caught them as they went to find a ring." She took a seat next to Nessa. "Everything alright?"

"Of course. I just needed air."

"Like I said, I'm sorry I didn't mention this to you. I assumed Dumbledore would want to involve you in his little group as well. How was I to know he hadn't mentioned it?"

"Maybe he only likes Gryffindors." She looked up with an arrogant grin. "Beats me why though. You lot are so clueless."

Elise's face brightened at the witty comment and nudged her ministry partner. "But what do you think of it? Do you think we can trust them? Do they _know_ they can trust us?"

"I knew them for a while. Or at least most of them. I'm pretty sure we can trust them. As for what they think of us... good question." She sighed. "I don't pretend I was important to them. And they have every reason not to trust someone outside their circle. We _are_ at war after all and things aren't the way they were in school. Lily though… if she says I can trust them then that is a start."

"Well, as you said, this is War. It may tear us apart, but it also has the potential to bring us all together. It's also about time we had a life outside of work," She nudged her friend playfully, "Lord knows we've been buried in that office for far too long."

"Now _that_ I can agree with," Nessa chuckled. "I mean, for Merlin's sake, that paperwork is easier to get stuck in than the moors. And it is good seeing old friends again. Even if they've got other things on their minds."

Elise nodded in agreement. It was nice to see people from school even if she hadn't known them well. She had been the type of girl who got along with everyone at Hogwarts, but her twin brother was really the one she was closest to. "I don't think I'll ever get around to settling down like Potter and Lily. I like my freedom too much." Elise said aloud, surprising herself. That hadn't even been on her mind.

Nessa blinked. She hadn't been expecting that either. But since the topic was up, might as well discuss it. "To be honest... I wouldn't mind, but there just aren't any takers. I come with a lot of baggage. And my family would much rather me marry some Pureblood prick."

"Oh, believe me, I'm in the same boat. I couldn't imagine what my parents would say if I even looked at a muggle-born twice." Elise gave a mock-shudder and shook her head. "Arranged marriages are a thing of the past, thank gods for that."

"All they care about is being in _their_ good graces," Nessa muttered, clearly referring to other Purebloods at large. "Doesn't matter though, we never will be. All they've ever done is mock us. And mock them for being related to me. If they could disown me, they would."

"My parents were the same way, in all honesty. I haven't spoken to them in years because I'm tired of hearing what a disgrace I am. I will say this though. The war is coming, and I have a feeling many people are going to be seeing what an actual disgrace to our kind is. That's why I'm glad we're going to take a stand." Elise said, her expression darkening.

"Anyway. Shall we help the men or keep Lily busy?"

"I think we're better off keeping Lily busy. I don't want to piss Tabitha off any more than I already have...though I can't for the life of me figure out what her issue is."

"I wouldn't take it personally. Back in school she had a tendency to internalize things."

"You two were close?"

"No. We just both new Lily. I never knew her well enough to have an opinion about her. I'm sure wherever she has wandered to she is working through her issues."

* * *

"You're a werewolf?" Tabitha said the words as if it was a spell. She leaned back onto the stone alley wall to support herself.

Remus looked down. "You're an amazing person Tabitha. If I weren't...well because I'm...you deserve the very best Tabs and nothing less." He shuffled his feet a bit in the dirt awkwardly waiting for her to yell at him or something.

"I can't believe it. _This_ is why you said you couldn't be with someone? I didn't tell you how I felt because I thought you weren't interested in relationships and was afraid of looking like an insecure eejit, but it's because you were afraid you weren't allowed to be with someone. Oh Remus." She covered her face. "Why didn't you tell me. Oh I wish you had told me."

"I'm not afraid to be with someone Tabitha. I just know what will happen if I do. I'm not a good man. Tabitha, I'm not even human. How was I supposed to tell you that I'm a monster?"

"Not a good man? Remus... When I was a kid I thought you hung the bloody moon!" Tabitha waved her hand toward the sky then her shoulders dropped in sympathy for the young man in front of her. "You're kind, and gentle and all the things a monster isn't! So don't think this condition of yours makes you one. And don't you try to tell me what I deserve Remus Lupin. I told you I've got my fair share of skeletons in my closet so you deciding who I do and don't deserve is just... Well it's just..." She shut her eyes and let out a deep breath to keep her temper from getting the best of her.

"Tabitha, you don't know me. The _real_ me anyway. You haven't seen what I've become. The nearest you get is to see the after effect." He motioned to the scars on his face. "Your skeletons can't be anything compared to mine Tabs so please don't try to lecture me."

"The real you would never harm anyone."

"Yes, I can. I have no control over it. I could have seriously hurt any of the lads. Not to mention I almost attacked Sn-" He caught himself before revealing the name. "A Slytherin that followed me one night."

"Well... serves them right for being nosey." She smirked trying to lighten the mood but Remus wasn't amused.

"Don't defend it, Tabitha. I'm a monster. I've accepted that."

"You're not a monster." She said it calmly, making Remus shocked by her understanding. "I'm sure the boys tell you that too. Well if so, they are right. They're right, I'm right and you're wrong. So you can say what you want about yourself, but I will never stop believing you are anyone less than… than a wonderful person." They stood awkwardly and Tabitha shifted and forced a chuckle. "Maybe if I had known, I wouldn't have let it stop me from telling you the truth. I just thought I couldn't because you were a lone wolf like you said. So I kept it to myself for the last couple of years of school."

"And that's why you hardly spoke to me last term."

"Aye. It was too hard. Some days I thought I should just tell you, especially when I saw Mary McDonald following you about. But each time you avoided her, it confirmed my suspicions." He opens his mouth but she raises her hand. "Remus please. I've hurt myself enough. I can't hear the general 'I care about you as a friend but done _care_ care' speech. I'll be fine. I've taken the year to travel and get over it and so far it's... somewhat helped. Sorry for this."

Remus just stood there as she spoke to him and didn't say anything. What could he say? Anything else would make it worse. Finally he said in a very small voice. "I never said I didn't care, Tabitha."

"I know," She smiled. "I know you care about all of your friends..." she looked up at him again but this time his face had changed. He looked her in the eye with the same expression she had seen during their most private conversations in school. The ones where they would be totally vulnerable with one another. Tabitha was so caught of guard. Her eyes widened. Was he saying he _did_ care about her?

The two weren't able to say much more as they heard Sirius' booming voice from the street. "You have to _ask_ if I'm the Best Man? I'm not the Best Man by default? I'm offended, Prongs."

James grinned, throwing his arm around his best friends shoulders. "Well, I had to notify you somehow to get your best robes ready" James grinned. "And practice your dancing. You have two left feet, mate" he said teasingly, patting his best friend on the shoulder sympathetically

"Maybe I have two left feet, but at least I don't look like a deer when I dance. You might want to work on that before the wedding, mate."

"You're barking mad, Padfoot."

A laugh from Nessa signaled to the others that she was close behind. "I think you both are daft. It will take an army to teach two clutts like you how to dance properly."

"Is that so, Red?" Sirius said with a smirk only for Nessa to interrupt.

"Go on, Black. Make jokes about my stiff strut in school or how a snail could outrun me. I'll be the last one laughing at the wedding when you fall on your face like an idiot."

He scowled and Tabitha spoke up as she and Remus joined them. "I also wouldn't be putting down someone who has a job if I were you, Black."

"Well, Delaney, you should consider yourself so lucky if you were me. Where did you two come from?"

"We were talking," Remus said flatly without a hint of a further explanation. "Where is Lily?"

"Elise has her hostage in the apothecary store," Nessa said while untangling a red curl from her hair pin.

Peter snorted, "She has _her_ hostage? I wouldn't be caught dead near potions things with Evans. That's like taking a mouse to a cheese factory."

"Or a rat to candy store," Remus said smugly, but only the boys seemed to understand the joke. The grin he received from them appeared to instantly lift his spirits.

Lily and Elise emerged from the store at the mouth of the street and waved to the others. "James!" She walked up to him and glanced at Remus and Tabs. "Did something happen while I was gone?" She looked up at him "Why are you acting so strange? Why is everyone acting strange?"

James smiled back to her and put an arm around her before looking back at Remus and Tabitha. "Strange? Who's acting strange? I haven't noticed any strangeness."

Lily's face looked a bit cross. "Fine. Keep your secrets, Potter." He immediately looked as if he had just gone one step too far into a war zone.

Sirius looked around at everyone trying to find a way to change the subject. "So you all will be at the meeting tonight?"

"I will be," Peter said. "So will Remus and possibly James if Evans doesn't murder him first."

"No no," Lily said. "He will be there just as I will be. Tabitha?"

"Oh," Tabitha seemed a bit caught off guard. "Well, I don't want to just barge back in here."

"It's not barging," Lily said with a soft smile. Her expression revealed that she had missed her friend and although the absence still brought a shadow upon the thought, she was glad to have her back. "Ok," Tabitha said. "I'll stop by. I guess my group won't miss me until after then."

"You're group?" Remus looked down at her and she nodded, still unable to look him in the eye.

"I picked up some muggle companions during my travels. The four of us backpack together. I told them I was taking a day to myself, but didn't give them a set time I would be returning. Only one who would get worried is Glen."

"Who is Glen?" Remus insisted on knowing as his brow furrowed. He didn't get an answer as Sirius spoke up.

"What about you nine-to-fivers? Will the ministry miss you?"

"I will be there," Elise said with a firm nod. "Dumbledore specifically told me about this, so I would like to see my superiors at the ministry argue with an excuse better than a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Starke," James said, "Nobody can know."

"Don't get your glasses twisted, Potter. I'm not going to advertise it everywhere." She crossed her arms and gave him a look suggesting she knew what she was doing.

Remus fell into silence. His head was still spinning. Tabitha had just confessed that she had loved him and he may have revealed his feelings as well. Now they were forced to act as if she had never said a thing. He could still see the hurt in her face, but her tone seemed so rehearsed. It made him wonder all the times she had been hurting when they were students and never known because she had become such a professional at hiding it.

"Alright, gang." James started, "I suggest we apparate there in pairs. That way we don't look suspicious all walking alone but we also don't draw the attention from being a large group."

"Where has the Slytherin wandered off to?" Sirius asked.

"Crimson?" Lily asked with a shrug. "She said she would have to meet us there later.

Sirius nodded and patted Peter on the back. "Well I'll go with Peter. James, I assume you and Evans will go together."

"Ness and I can go together. We both match in our ministry uniforms so it makes sense." Elise said.

Tabitha looked up and down the street. "Was Marley coming back?"

Lily shook her head. "No, she was going to send word to the others who may be interested in helping and arrive at the meeting early. She may already be there. Just go with Remus."

"W-with Remus?"

Remus stepped next to Tabs trying to be as casual as possible. He wished she could have gone with Sirius to save the awkwardness but seeing that those two despised each other, there was a small chance of that. "It won't take long Tabitha. You don't even have to talk or look at me." He whisperd for her to hear. He felt guilty seeing her like this and questioned his choices. He knew what Tabitha needed even if she didn't realize it yet and the truth was... it wasn't him.

Tabitha forced a smile at the group, hiding the ache Remus' words caused her. How could he think so little of himself? "Remus and I will apparate from behind Gringots so we aren't seen. See you in a few." She walked away to lead Remus up the street and behind the bank. "Right," Elise said. "Where should we go to apparate?"

"We could go over to Flourish and Blott's," Sirius said. "Girls you can walk that way with us and go behind Olivanders." Nessa gave a nod of agreement and started walking that direction, Sirius, Peter and Elise following along with her.

James took Lily's hand and smiled to her. "Come on. We can apparate from the base of the street. It's too crowded for people to notice." Lily gave his hand a light squeeze and walked beside him.

Meanwhile, Nessa had become bored of the silence during the walk and spoken up. "So, you're the only one I have yet to catch up with, Sirius. Where have you been since school? Still not tying yourself down?"

"Of course not." His smirk faltered for a second, and he couldn't help think that in this day and time, it was advisable not to get tied down. "I haven't really had a need to work or anything, so there's nothing really worth mentioning." It wasn't exactly a lie, as he wasn't about to start talking about all the controversy that had happened with his family in the past year to a girl he hardly knew.

Elise trudged along next to Sirius, her mind elsewhere as the three made their way towards the bookstore. Therefore she barely made it out of the way in time as someone went barreling past her. She spun around to give the person a rather rude gesture, "Oi-" but she was stopped as Sirius grabbed her arm and yanked her back to hide in the doorway of Madam Malkins. He clapped a hand over a mouth just as she began to protest and he held a finger to his lips, instructing her to stay quiet. Elise squirmed a bit but the look on his face made her realize he must have good reason. After a moment he let her go and peeked around the corner, pointing out the man who had rudely almost run Elise down. "Fenrir Greyback," Elise said quietly when she saw the tall man. "I heard he was working for you-know-who now. What's he doing in Diagon Alley?"

"This is technically a public place, Elise," Nessa said in whisper. "Just the same though... let's keep moving."

Sirius nodded. "Pete, lead the way. I'll keep an eye out. I know he has every right to be here, but his intentions may be more than shopping. Did he see you Starke?" She shook her head, "I don't know."

"He did," Peter squeaked. "He looked like he bumped her on purpose."

"Then he was trying to pick a fight," Sirius said it sternly.

Nessa gave him a strict look. "Good thing he didn't get it then." They hurried to the safety of the darkness behind the building but Sirius stopped, scanning the streets.

"Right. This way." He walked behind Peter and Nessa but stopped and looked back at Elise who looked slightly shaken. "Starke?" She looked up to see him stretch out a hand.

"Sorry," she said with a smile and took his hand. He lead her to the back and all four of them vanished.

Remus and Tabitha had safely found a place out of sight to take their leave. Tabitha spun around and held out her hand. "Come on then."

Remus kept his hands in his pockets and looked at her. "Who is Glen?"

"What?"

"Glen. You said he will be worried about you." Tabitha sighed and let her hand drop. "He's my best friend."

"I thought Lily was your best friend."

"I met him on my first week of traveling in Germany. He heard my Irish accent while I was asking for directions. He's from Cork, Ireland. A muggle. A nice guy. We got along so we decided to backpack together."

"Just you two?"

"No, we picked up two more. An American girl we met a month later and we just had a bloke from Norway join a few weeks ago."

Remus nodded and looked around the alley as he thought to himself.

"Remus why do you care so much about this?"

"I don't."

She smirked and said, "You're not the only person who can see right through people, Lupin."

He looked at her and grinned. "Right, I forgot. I just want you to be happy."

"… Happiness isn't that easy to find, I'm afraid." She crossed her arms and they both stood awkwardly apart. "I shouldn't have told you, Remus."

"It's my fault. I dragged it out of you."

"Are we going to be alright?"

"Of course, Tabitha."

"Still friends?" She held out her hand and smiled. Still friends. Still nothing more than friends. That thought ran through her mind like a harsh whisper but she didn't let the smile on her face falter.

Remus took her hand and nodded. "Always." The two then apparated to Hogsmede.

Down the street, Lily and James were slowly walking hand-in-hand. "James, we are going to get there last at this pace."

"Spoken like a true headgirl. You always have to be on time."

"No, I just think you are lingering on purpose. What was it you and the boys were doing?"

"Are you always going to be this nosy?"

"Only if you decide to keep me around. Have I scared you into leaving yet?"

"Not yet, Evans."

"Hmm. Then I must not be trying hard enough." She smirked at him and he wrapped an arm around her. They made it to the base of the street and looked back.

"Galleon for your thoughts," James said as they looked at the busy shoppers.

"Everything is going to be different next time we are here," she responded solemnly.

"It is," James said as he looked at her. "But I'll still be here."

"You better be. I can't stand wearing black."

"I mean it, Lily. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be fighting right by your side." Lily looked back to James with a grin and her eyes met his as he continued. "Besides, who says everything is about to change for the worst?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." With that, he took her hand and they apparated to Hogsmede where they would have the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

 _ **The Adventure Continues Next As James Pops the Question and Both Sides Meet for the First Time**_

 _OK, we are about to pick up the pace. First fight scene is coming up. Lily/Snape confrontation in the near future. There also may be a tipsy Remus involved._


	6. Book I Chapter V: The First Meeting

_So I keep having issues with fanfic. net because this wont bump up to the top of the page when I update. Hopefully you guys get alerts through email. If so, please comment and let me know!_

 _ **Book One: The Birth of the Order**_

 _ **Chapter V**_

Hogsmede was quieter than the boys had left it a few hours prior. The sun had almost vanished from the horizon and the chill from the autumn night was getting stronger. Sirius, Nessa and Elise appeared a little ways away from the Hogshead. "Are we the first ones then?" Nessa asked. Sirius responded by holding up his finger, signaling them to wait. Peter appeared beside him a second later, clutching his stomach as if sick. His eyes bounded from side to side. "Can we please take a portkey next time?" Sirius smacked Peter on the back and gave the girls a nod. "Right then. We are the first so let's head to the pub." Peter groaned as the other three began to move. "Can't we just stand still for a moment until the world stops spinning?" Receiving no response, he moaned once more before following. Elise entered the Hogshead first. Rather than finding the meeting place or waiting for the others, she headed straight for the bar. "Want something?" She asked the others as she sat down. "Why not?" Sirius said with a shrug as he joined her. He ordered two firewhiskies for them. After taking a long sip, he turned to her. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Did seeing Greyback shake you up?" Nessa asked as she joined them, sitting on the other side of Elise who took a long drink from her glass. Her concentration seemed focused on picking at a chip in the rim of her glass, but she spoke. "Fenrir has tormented my family for years. We're Starkes, which are said to be tied to the origin of werewolves. How that could be, I have no idea. Fenrir has always resented us, and even went as far as killing my uncle."

"I thought werewolf attacks don't kill you, they turn you into a werewolf?" Peter said absentmindedly. Sirius rolled his eyes at him. "No, Pete. They can kill too."

"But I thought Remus said that-" Before he could finish, his face turned green and he covered his mouth as if about to vomit. The bartender pointed to the bathroom and Peter scurried towards it. "What is wrong with him?" Nessa asked. Sirius shook his head. "He doesn't apparate well."

"No, I mean how could he be so blunt about werewolf attacks with Elise sitting right here!"

"Oi, cool the jets. He was just being curious." Nessa just shook her head and Elise quickly said, "It's… alright." Nessa's hand squeezed her glass, and the liquid inside started to quiver as she muttered to herself. It was on the verge of an instantaneous boil. She couldn't let people like Greyback roam free. If anything this cemented her decision. Nobody noticed the butterbeer foaming in her hand. It was on the brink of erupting like a volcano when the door opened and Lily and James entered. "Hey you lot. Find everyone else?" They shook their heads. And James released Lily's hand to approach the bartender. He whispered something to him and the bartender jabbed a grubby thumb towards the stairs. "Right then," he said matter-of-factly with a nod. He looked at the stairs the way a groom looks at chapel doors before the wedding, or a performer at the stage. "Let's go. Where is Moony?" Just as he asked, Remus entered with Tabitha in tow. "Here, James. I saw the curtains drawn on the top floor. That must be where we are…" He didn't dare finish, knowing there could be unfriendly wizards listening in the bar. "That's it Moony. You ready?"

"If you are." James smiled and led the way up the stair case and to the end of the hall. They entered a small room with a fireplace, one window, and an old dusty table with familiar faces filling the chairs around it. At the head of the table, sitting pleasantly and almost regal was Dumbledore. He smiled kindly to all of them as they enter, as if they're meeting to discuss how their lives have been since Hogwarts, not to start a war group. The room buzzed with whispers from everyone. There was Alestor Moody, Frank Longbottom and his fiancé Alice, Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick, and, of course Marlene who was in deep conversation with both Fabion and Gideon Prewitt. A few more also filled the room. Friends of Dumbledore's but not well-known the younger members. "Ah James," Dumbledore said, "Welcome."

"Thank you, sir." James grinned back at him, but the room quickly fell quiet. All eyes fell on him. Sirius and Remus stood on either side of him and the girls entered behind them. James stood still and Sirius noticed. "You alright mate?" James didn't answer. The eyes on him made it clear that he was not just a fellow member of this order, at least not in their eyes. In their eyes… he was their leader. He was surprised by his inability to comprehend why. After all, it wasn't like him to be so humble. Perhaps Lily _had_ softened him up. Peter staggered in and broke the silence. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Some kept their serious expressions, but one of the few who didn't was Frank Longbottom who stood and grinned. "Lads, welcome. Come inside, won't you?"

"Thank you Frank," Lily said as she gave James a gentle shove towards the table. James took a seat near Dumbledore with Lily by his side. The others joined and Dumbledore stood once everyone was seated. "Welcome, all" he smiles kindly, meeting each and everyone's eyes. "I am sorry that we must meet under these conditions, but times are changing. The world we know we will be changed forever, if we do not take a stand. Fear is a powerful thing. But hope, is stronger. I have faith, in each and every one of you. No matter what house you claimed during your time at Hogwarts, nor the status of your blood matters here. We are all here to protect our world and others. I'm sure many of you have noticed how sever things are getting." Tabitha leaned forward to be seen by Dumbledore "Sir. I've been traveling for months through Europe. The muggle world is being targeted as well. Anyone with potential blood impurity is being killed. Squibs and muggleborns. If these threats have already expanded passed our world's borders, then how can we stop it?"

"Miss Delaney, this will be difficult, but how can we expect it to stop if we do not do anything to hinder it? We must take a stand, or we all shall fall."

"Forgive me, but I only know as much as the prophet has told me." She hesitates. "Do we have any way of knowing who is an enemy or not other than the undesirable's listed in the prophet like Fenrir Greyback or Lucious Malfoy? I think I also saw your batty cousin in there, Black."

"Surprise, Surprise," Sirius said sarcastically as he leaned back in his chair. Marlene leaned forward to look down the table to Tabitha. "Tabs, you can't trust everything in the _Prophet_."

"Why not? It's never been wrong before."

"That you know of," Lily added. "We don't even know if the people listed as undesirables are as bad as they say."

"But I wouldn't dare take chances," Peter said to her with a hint of fear in his voice. Dumbledore nodded to them. "There is a way to identify followers of Voldemort. They are marked upon joining with a "dark mark." A skull on the forearm with a snake wrapping around it and protruding from the mouth. This is their link to the Dark Lord."

"So we trot about asking people to roll up their sleeves?" Gideon asked with a chuckle. "Laugh all you want, Mr. Prewitt," Dumbledore said. "Sometimes it _is_ the only way to tell the good apart from the bad. Nessa leaned forwards and up slightly, enhancing what little height she had. "Sir, speaking of enemies. We saw Greyback in Diagon Alley. If enemies could be anywhere, even a place as public as there, then the Order might need to hide in plain sight. Elise and I work in Animagi regulations. We have friends in other magical law departments as well. If Order members need to be... well, covert, it would be relatively easy for us to cover for them." He the turns to Nessa. "Yes, Miss McCrimmon. That would be very helpful indeed. I dislike asking you to do things that are illegal, but as the muggles say, "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Any records of an order member's status as an animagus must be destroyed for their safety on missions. We can be assured that if there are order members in the ministry already, there are also death eaters." Nessa nodded then noticed Remus had been looking at her across the table. He calmly says, "Greyback was in Diagon Alley while we were there? This day just keeps getting better and better." He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them, but stroked his scar with his thumb as if checking to see if it was still there. "Who else is expected to be a Death Eater?" Dumbledore nods knowingly. "I have been notified by another order member that Regulus Black was also spotted with his house elf in Diagon Alley." Everyone instantly looked to Sirius who looked up and shrugged. "Am I my brother's keeper?" He said with an apathetic look. Still it was strange to hear Dumbledore refer to Regulus as if he was a stranger. "Would it be safe to assume they are up to something in Diagon Alley?" Remus asked, "There seems to be so much activity there."

"I would assume so, yes. More than likely my guess is that they were going towards Knockturn Alley. Voldemort has ties there with Borgin and Burkes. It is quite possible they were having a meeting or even running and errand for the dark lord. But the question is, what did they go to attain?"

"Perhaps they didn't go there to shop," Alestor said. "As far as I see it, the band of rascals need a place to congregate. It could be that Regulus was sent to negotiate a meeting place at the store."

"Even so," James added as he nodded to greet Moody. "What are they meeting about? There meetings would be ones of action I would think, seeing as how they all already know who they are fighting for. Perhaps they are after something specific as Dumbledore suggested." Elise, who was also very good at being observant, spoke up for the first time since her confession to Sirius and Nessa. "What if...what if it isn't something? What if it's _someone_? Think about it. Voldemort wants control of the wizarding world. In order to do that, he has to get the Minister of Magic out of the way...or under his control." Elise reasoned, before laying out her cards. "What if he's trying to completely infiltrate the ministry...starting from the top?"

"Starke has a point," Tabitha said with a nod. "Although, if she's right then you-know-who won't just barge through the front door of the minister's office. He would make sure every loose end is tied first. Like the trick Regulus always played in school... If he was mad at Sirius then he went after one of the lads. What's to say the dark lord isn't recruiting death eaters and assigning each of them to take care of each of us when the time comes so he has no obstacles of infiltrating the ministry?" Nodding in acknowledgment of her statement, Elise waited for Tabs to finish speaking before voicing her thoughts. "But that would imply that Voldemort already knows about the Order."

"Don't assume Voldemort has no knowledge of our plans, Miss Starke," Dumbledore said vaguely. Elise nodded and continued, "Well, maybe he's not after us per-se, just those who are higher up in the ministry. Nessa and I are pretty observant. If we report back names of people who are either newly hired to assist the Minister, or are already in his good graces, we could investigate them further to see where their loyalties lie. We also need to remember that those who help Voldemort may not be doing so of their own free will."

"Then we find a way to know the difference between those who are forced and those who are willing," James says. He then looks to Dumbledore wanting to hear the rest of what he has to say but the older man remains quiet. "That is…" James stumbled trying to find something encouraging to say, but Dumbledore came to his rescue. "We will need more people in the ministry. There are some I have secured in our company. I'm sure you will meet them in meetings to come." James nodded, now feeling his confidence restored. Why was it so hard for him to be a leader now? He was captain of the quidditch team and head boy in the same year! This should be nothing new for him, yet it was. He looked to Nessa and Elise. "Girls, keep alert of anything strange you may see in your area of work. As for the rest of us, I think we should stay within groups and cover different areas of the wizarding world. Maybe a few of us could even keep an eye on the muggles."

"You can count on me to lead a group, Potter," Frank said with a smile. Alice nodded beside him and asked, "Where will we meet though? We will need a place to practice our defense spells." James then looks to Dumbledore who already wears a knowing grin. "I have a place at Hogwarts you can use. In the meantime, I cannot say I have very much to be done. This will be partly a waiting game. We must try to find out what Voldemort has planned and if need be, stop it. To do this, I ask that you think of places in which the dark arts are welcome. Knockturn alley, for an example, would be a good place to keep watch for suspicious activity or overhear conversations. Any lead we can get will be useful. But as I stated before, caution is important. Do not take this lightly. If you wish to get out now, this is the time to do so. Once you have committed to the order, you must not leave." He stands. "I end my speech, with this." His eyes seem to twinkle towards James and Lily for a moment before looking each and everyone in the eye. "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." The fireplace suddenly crackles to life and Dumbledore smiles cheerfully before making his way to the door. "Next meeting will be a week from now, here." With that, he disappears down the hall.

Ten long minutes later, the room had returned to a multitude of whispers. The fire had died down and a few people had taken their leave. The handful that remained looked to James. "Well, Potter? Are you in?"

"In what?" James said in confusion to Alestor's inquiry. "This order," the other man replied. "Are you all in. Dumbledore just said once you are, there is no backing out."

"Of course I am!" He said with a proud nod. Lily put her hand on his shoulder. "I am too, of course." Sirius let out a chuckle, "Because of what we are fighting for or because James is in?"

"Both, Sirius," Lily said. "What about you?" He sat up straight. "I could use some excitement. Besides, you lot will need me to come to your rescue when four-eyes here messes things up," he said with a laugh as he nudged James. He looked to Remus but didn't even have to ask before Remus answered, "Yes. I'm in."

"Even with Greyback on the other side?" Peter asked quietly. Remus gave a firm nod. "Especially with him on the other side. What about you Peter?"

"W-well… I already told you I would fight. Just as long as we all stay together." The three other lads grinned. "Well isn't that fine and dandy," Alestor Moody said. "Alright. Shall I gather a team then? Marlene, Edgar, you're with me." The Prewitt boys whispered to one another and nodded. "Longbottom, we will tag along with you," Fabian said. Elise stood and pushed her chair in. "Then Nessa and I can take the ministry. That is… well, I know you haven't really chosen to officially join yet, Nes." The young Scottish woman stood and began to pace. She'd made her choice. "I'll never be free from the war, and as long as I am a blood traitor, I may as well do something useful with my time." This earned a smile from everyone remaining in the room.

"Brilliant," James said clasping his hands together. "Then we are all agreed?"

Suddenly the door to the meeting room opened and a girl clearly a bit younger than the rest stumbled through the doorway. She manages to catch herself just in time and throws a glare at the floor as if it tripped her on purpose. "Loose floor board I think. Be careful." She said as she walks in. The girl, clearly no older than 16, had brown hair pulled back and a couple scrapes on her face. Her school uniform was a mess, hidden beneath her denim jacket. Looking around she noticed the room almost empty, but for the few stragglers. "No… I missed it?"

"Rose?" Remus stood and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for the meeting," she said proudly. James just chuckled. "Remus, please tell your cousin there are age restrictions." The young teen put her hands on her hips and made a scowling face to James. Sirius laughed at her pout and said, "James is right, little Mooney. This isn't meant for a 16 -year-old."

"Why not? You're just as immature as a twelve year old but you are here." She then stuck her tongue out and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the chestnut-haired Irish girl. "Tabitha?"

"Rosie?" Tabitha had been staring in disbelief at the girl in front of her. She had grown so much within the last year. Tabitha was like an older sister to Rose Lupin. She had met her in the hall after chasing off some Slytherin bullies during Rose's first year. Seeing the young woman who she'd come to know as an older sister, Rose ran and hugged Tabitha. "I didn't know you would be here too!"

"Well, to be honest I didn't know I would be here either. It just sort of happened." She lets go and looks at Rose as Ness pipes up. "Uh... who's Rosie?"

"Oh! sorry..." Tabitha looked at Nessa and Elise "This is Rose Lupin. She and Remus are cousins. She was a couple years behind in Gryffindor."

"Still is," Lily adds. "Wait... why are you not at school?"

"I dropped out. I want to help and I'm ready to fight." Her gaze wonders to the lads. "That's what we are all here for right?"

"Wrong." Remus says sternly. " _We_ are here for the fight. _You_ are going back to school. Lily, back me up." The redhead nodded. "He's right, Rose. This isn't something students should be involved in." Sirius just leaned back and rocked his chair. "Why not? We were students when the signs were showing. We all were preparing for this at her age."

 **"** Quiet, Padfoot," Remus snapped. Peter snickered, "Oh I like angry Remus." Remus gave no acknowledgment to him as he turned his look back onto Rose. "You're not going to join. That's final. You're going back to school, then back to Mum and Dad's." Tabitha stepped beside him. "I'm not letting you do this either."

"Hold on," Rose said with her hands in the air. "When did the two of you become my parents?" Sirius and Peter had pushed their chairs next to each other to watch the three argue. Both had elbows on the table with their faces resting in their hands as they watched as if viewing a play. "My bet's on little Moony," Sirius whispered and Peter shrugged. "Eh. Those are some bum odds."

To be honest, Remus had always seen Rose Lupin as his responsibility. She had a late growth spirt, making it difficult during her early years at school when she would be teased for her short stature and clumsiness. She could never seem to master the tasks put before her such as charms or potion making. Often times she spoke out of turn in class but she never tried speaking up in common room to meet people. Had it not been for her cousin Remus, who was more of a brother since his parents had cared for her, she wouldn't have had a friend in the world at school for some time. The one thing Rose Lupin did have that lived to her Gryffindor colors was guts. "You have to stay in school. There is no arguing that. You have a couple more years left and with the way the world is going you'll need all the training you can get."

"Not to mention you still have the trace on you for another year," James added. "That isn't something to play around with." Rose crosses her arms. "No because I'm not playing. This isn't a game." She looks at Remus seriously. "I want to help and I'm ready to fight." Her gaze wonders to Elise and Nessa. "That's what we are all here for right?" Nessa stood, looking at Rose, having fixed her socks back to their original state. "We're here to do what we have to. If that means fighting, then so be it. But none of us want a war. You are right, this isn't a game."

"Rosie, How did you even find out about this meeting?" Tabitha says pinching the brim of her nose. "Remus and the lads were acting strange when we met this weekend. I figured it was something about the war." Her voice drops. "So I might have put a tracking spell on them alter eavesdropping a bit." All eyes fall on Remus as if he now is expected to talk Rose out of her insane ambitions to join the Order. He sighs and nods, "Give us a moment, everyone." Those who remained from the meeting find this as a good to leave. They all step out and make their way down the steps, leaving Remus and Rose to talk.

Once outside, Tabitha stopped. She couldn't leave. Where exactly is she going? Back to her muggle friends or here to fight. She glanced up at her oldest friend, hoping for some guidance, "Lils?"

"Yea?" Her friend turned and brushes the red locks from her face only for James to step beside her and take her hand. "Can we talk?" He asked. She smirks at him, "You're actually asking permission to talk? That's unlike you." Her grin forced one on him as well. "It looks like a great night for a walk, doesn't it? Care to join me?" She glanced back to the Irish girl who nodded, "Go on. It wasn't important anyway." Lily smiled and turned back to her boyfriend who led her up the street. Sirius shuffled up behind her. "Where are they going?"

"To 'talk'." She said bluntly. Sirius heard her tone and looks at her. "So you disapprove of talking now?"

"Well, If I did, tonight would certainly be reason enough for it." Sirius tried to unencrypt her words but shook his head to spare looking like a fool should he misunderstand. He looked up the street to Lily and James walking hand and hand. "Well… I guess he really is hers now, huh?"

"Black," Tabitha looked at him. "He was hers long before they started dating. They just didn't know it. That's how love works."

"How would you know how love works? I thought you were anti-emotion." She didn't answer, but looked back to her best friend walking beside James. The two of them walking hand-in-hand, a sight Sirius and Tabitha both thought would never be for either one of them. They realized their best friends were not theirs any longer and it saddened them greatly. Little did they know then, this wouldn't be the first time their hearts were broken during the war.

 ** _The Adventure Continues Next As James Pops the Question!_**


	7. Book I Chapter VI The Big Question

_Nevermind, I sorted out the issue with the website! Ok so things are about to pick up! So let's get some Jily feels and meet our friendly neighborhood death eaters. Shall we?_

 **Book I: The Birth of the Order**

 **Chapter VI: The Big Question**

James wrapped an arm around Lily once they were outside. He leads her towards the gates of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had given him a spell to unlock the gate. He took out his wand swiftly and flicked it, muttering the spell. The lock and chain slithered to the side as the gates opened for them. "I thought it would be nice to visit for a bit. It's been over a year since we left," James said giving a side glance to the redhead. Lily smiled and gave a small nod. "It would be nice...so many memories were made here. A year? It doesn't seem that long at all." She followed him into the gate and glanced up at the beautiful castle where she had made so many friends. Her life had changed there.

"Hey, Let's go down to the lake, for old time's sake," James said as he nodded in the direction of the Black Lake. His free hand felt in his pocket to make sure the ring box had not been lost in the last hour since buying it. Once he was assured it was still there, he walked her to the lake.

Lily followed him but looked around the grounds as they went. "Remember when I pushed you in and you had a nice swim with the giant squid? Good times." She looked back towards the lake then to the tree beside it. "I guess our first kiss was a better memory though. Right there under that tree." She nodded to the tree then looked back at him. James smiled. "I like the second one better."

"Why is that?"

"Because the second time I wasn't wonder, 'I wonder who dared her to kiss me.'" Lily let out a snicker as they approached the tree. In the bark, the letters "J, S, R & P" were carved. A little above the weathered engraving was another carving, more recent, reading "J&L".

"I wish we could go back to those days. They seem like another dimension with the way the world is going," Lily said as she sat beneath the tree and looked towards Hogwarts. Her eyes fell to the bridge and seemed to linger there. James looked between her and the bridge. He sat beside her with a sigh. Finally he looked up, shoving his glasses up his nose. "Snape made his choice Lily."

"I know. I just wish I knew if he was safe."

"Why do you care?" James snapped softly, but was clearly agitated at the topic. "The bloody gitt called you a terrible name and never apologized. He deserves what comes to him. I'm not surprised that he joined _their_ side."

"We don't know that for sure, James." Lily looked at him, a somewhat sad look in her eyes. James faced her and his pride tempted him to tell her. He wanted to say Snape was a death eater, that they had seen each other in Knockturn Alley. Maybe then Lily would be 100% agreed that Snape was nothing more than scum. James hesitated and his jaw loosened from its locked position. He took a deep breath. Today wouldn't be tainted by that greasy haired Slytherin. "You're right. We don't know for sure." Lily gave a nod then looked back to the lake. She leaned back against the tree and rested her head on James' shoulder. "At least you are still by my side. No matter how hard I try to get rid of you." James smiled at this. He kissed her head and put an arm around her. "I'll never leave you, Evans." Suddenly James looked up and said in a surprised voice, "Hey, what's that?" pointing out over the lake. "What?" Lily asks calmly as she pivots her head to see. James quickly fumbles in his pocket for the ring box, opening it and lifting it so it was the first thing she saw when she looked back. "I don't see anything." She said and turned her face back to him. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the ring in his hand. "James…"

"I mean it, Evans. I'm never leaving you… so you may as well marry me."

"James." She didn't say anything else and James' heart started pounding. "Lily?"

"That's… that's the cheesiest thing you could have said." She started to laugh but a couple tears came with her smile. James wore the goofiest grin on his face. "Sirius scripted it for me. It sounded smoother when he said it."

"Well I don't want to marry Sirius. I want to marry you!" She cupped his head in her hands and gave him a kiss followed by a pleasant giggle. "Wait," James said as he blinked in awe. "Was that a 'yes'?"

"Of course! Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" James beamed and kissed her again then he slipped the ring on Lily's finger before wrapping her in his arms. He quickly pulled away however to chatter excitedly about the future. "We can get married. It can be a big wedding or a small one. You can have whatever you want! And my parents will be there! And we'll invite your parents, your sister and her husband! Then we can move into a nice little cottage somewhere! Maybe on a beach! No not a beach...I don't like sand...maybe in a nice little village! With lots of kids so our kids can play!" He looked down to her. "Wait, are we going to have kids? How many? Oh, Merlin...I don't think I'm ready to be a dad..."

"Hold on, you nervous idiot," she said with an amused laugh. "There will be time for that. For now we should probably tell the others."

"What others? OH! Right, our friends. Those others. Yes, let's go." He jumped up and held out his hands for her. She stood and they both looked at the ring on her finger. "We're getting married, Lily."

"Yes, James. We are getting married."

"A thousand points to Gryffindor!"

"Potter…"

"Right, right. Don't ruin the moment." He can't stop smiling as he puts an arm around her and walked up the hill.

* * *

Meanwhile, the meeting in Knockturn alley was coming to a close. Regulus Black sat near the end of the table. He couldn't focus. He kept tapping his fingers against the tiny wooden table in the back room of Borgin and Burkes. Potter couldn't have been telling him the truth. No way was that arrogant prat really offering him a chance to join their side, not that he wanted to anyhow. To James Potter and Sirius Black, Regulus would always be an enemy. Brother against brother. Regulus' thoughts came to a halt when a strong grip grabbed his wrist. He hardly reacted beyond blinking and looked at the hairy knuckles and long nails of the hand enclosed around his wrist. "Tell me, Regulus," a deep voice said above him. "Were you this distracted during your school days? We can certainly send you back to your life of acquiring points for Slytherin if that suits you better." Regulus looked up and met eyes with Fenrir Greyback. His sharp features and tall stature were enough to intimidate anyone. The stubble on his jaw couldn't hide the scars left by the fingernails of his victims. Yes, he was a murderer. In the worst way, he was a killer. Greyback was a werewolf, a reject of society, an outcast of the Wizarding World. He accepted the title, though. After years of resenting his maker, he finally embraced who he was. He loved the power he had gained from becoming a werewolf. He grew to had Wizards, despite being one himself, for how they treated him. He didn't answer to anyone. Not even Voldemort. Still, he accepted his role as assassin for the Death Eaters. The affiliation was a small sacrifice he had to make for the power he gained. Now, looking at Regulus Black and seeing slight fear in the boys eyes brought him satisfaction. "Well, Black? What is it that you have on your mind?" Regulus yanked his wrist away and rubbed it. "Nothing."

"Well it seemed very distracting to be nothing."

"I said nothing, alright? Now if you are quite finished then can we adjourn this meeting?"

"Tisk tisk. Impatience will get you nowhere, little boy."

"Leave him alone," Crimson interjected from the corner, but a look from Greyback and she was quiet again. Greyback glanced to the head of the table where Severus Snape sat. "As I was saying," Snape said. "Voldemort's recruiters have almost finished their time away from us. We expect they will be back with more members for Voldemort's cause. Any questions?" Without giving anyone an opportunity to answer, the door to the back room opened. Everyone jumped up with wands ready, but lowered them hearing a familiar chuckle from the shadowed entryway. "Will you look at the little babies with their wands. Going to zap me are you?"

"Bellatrix," Greyback said with a grin as he leaned against the wall. "So nice of you to show up as the meeting finishes."

"And nice of you to show up at all," she said as she walked in, her blonde sister trailing behind her. Bellatrix looked around. "Where is he?" she hissed. "Where is the Dark Lord?"

"He didn't come," Snape said. "And since Greyback declined to lead the meeting then I took over."

"Declined to lead?" She said with a sideways glance to the werewolf. "What's wrong, Fen? Are we not good enough to be your pack?" She received a huffed chuckle from Greyback and an eyeroll. Walking towards the table, she patted Regulus on the head. "I'm sure you will forgive my tardiness, given the knowledge that I acquired."

"That we acquired," Narcissa Black interjected as she took her seat. "Yes, sister, of course," Belletrix replied with a nod. The young woman had a well-kept appearance, but there was something about her face that nobody could label. Was it insanity? Was it passion? Nobody dared to get close enough to guess. She was mad. She loved being mad. She was proud to be one of Voldemort's most trusted followers and now she was at a point in her life where she was beginning to let the madness take her over. Bellatrix sat on the edge of the table beside Regulus, her younger cousin, and fiddled with the ring on her finger. "Narcissa did most of the talking but I softened the lad up a bit,"

"What Lad?" Crimson said with an eyebrow raised. "Little ministry worker. Very charming. At first I thought I would go easy on him because he seemed quite Cissy's type,"

"I have a fiance," He little sister mumbled and Bellatrix just rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, that pathetic little Malfoy. Mousey thing. Where is he anyway."

"He's traveling with the rest of the recruiters, Bellatrix, now can you make your point," Severus said with a scowl. He seemed to annoy Bellatrix who stared at him before hopping off the table and walking towards the front of the room. "The ministry worker had just received an order via owl. I myself was quite confused when I saw it. Why would a ministry worker be receiving mail at the owlery during working hours? Unless, of course, it was a secret message."

"And was it?" Ruby asked, clearly intrigued since she was leaning forward wide-eyed. Bellatrix nodded to her. "It was a message from Albus Dumbledore. In fact, it was a request to destroy all animagi records."

"So you think Dumbledore has animagi working for him?" Ruby asked. Severus went quiet. It was now his turn to get distracted. In his fifth year at Hogwarts, he had followed Sirius Black into the woods one full-moon night to have his suspicions confirmed that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Not only that, but the other three Marauders as they called themselves were animagi. If what Bellatrix was saying was the truth, then Dumbledore already was recruiting people to defend themselves against Voldemort. His ear caught Bellatrix saying, "I put a tracking spell on the little owl and sent it back. Any Volunteers want to go after it?"

"Pointless," Regulus said. "It's obviously going back to Hogwarts," Severus said. Everyone looked down in disappointment and Narcissa said, "We would never get passed the front gate. Not without the dark Lord, that is."

"Keep your chin up, cousin," Regulus said with a nod to her. "It won't be long before our ranks are strongest." An off-tune grandfather clock chimed in Borgin and Burkes and Greyback pushed himself off the wall and stormed out. "Well," Ruby said. "I suppose he didn't want to be kept longer than he was forced to."

"Neither do I," Regulus announced as he stood. The others followed. Some stayed and talked in a low murmur but Regulus walked out quickly to get away from his batty cousins. He had hardly made it to the edge of the Alley when he heard rubbish bins rattle behind him. Turning, he saw Severus Snape putting the cans upright after obviously running out the back door into them. "Snape?" They both made eye contact, but Severus turned and started up the street without a word. Regulus followed quickly. "What are you doing."

"I'm going after the owl."

"We know where it's going – Hogwarts."

"Albus Dumbledore uses a phoenix to deliver his letters. If he used an owl then it's because he wasn't at the school."

"Then we should go back and tell them."

"No," he shook his head and took long strides out of the alley. "That would be a massacre. I need to go alone."

"Don't tell me you think they can be, 'reasoned with.'"

"James Potter and his friends 'reasoned with'? Please."

"Then why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Fine. I'm coming with you then."

"No you're not."

"Then I'm going back and getting the others." Snape stopped and looked Regulus in the eye. "Just leave Potter to me." Regulus nodded and the two of them quickly walked to the Owlery.

* * *

The bar at the three broomsticks was quiet. Perhaps a few years prior, that would be abnormal. Now though it was the usual. Nobody in the Wizarding World trusted anyone. Some didn't even trust their best friends with their secrets. The fear of Voldemort was spreading to every nook and cranny of the world. During the first meeting of Dumbledore's recruits, their seemed to be so much life and hope. An hour later, and the world had returned to the still quiet. Remus and Rose had yet to emerge from the upper room. Peter was practically falling asleep and Sirius reclined in a booth where he nervously tapped his hand on the table. A quiet, "Hello," snapped him out of it with a jump. He looked up at the one who had approached him. "Starke. What are you still doing here? Don't you and Red have to get back to work?" She slid into the booth's seat across from him. "Our offices are closed. We will be sure to go there right after Potter gets back and start working on things for Albus. We want to congratulate the happy couple first."

"How did you know?"

"That Potter is proposing? He is as subtle as a Troll's belch." This made Sirius chuckle. "Yea, well Evans didn't seem to notice."

"Probably just because she's so used to him acting like a daft twat."

"Probably…" His eyes wandered off and Elise fidgeted with her wand. She set it on the table and rolled it back and forth. She knew this must be difficult for him. James and Sirius were inseparable in school. She opened her mouth to try to say something encouraging, "Black-"

"Has Red made up her mind?" Elise blinked at the interruption but let it slide. Looking over her shoulder at her red-haired business partner she shrugged. Nessa was focused on the moon outside, clearly lost in thought, but her face was stern as if she was having an internal debate with herself. A debate with clear, thought out statements and proper rebuttals. "Nessa? Made up her mind about what?"

"Is she joining this team or not."

"She would like to. But she has… special circumstances."

"We all have special circumstances."

"And yours would be what?" Sirius met her eyes at that questions. She truly didn't know him. He sat up straight and put on a cocky face. "I'm not telling _you_." They both stared for some time until the upper door slammed. Peter jolted awake and shouted, "I didn't do it, professor!" Then looked around and realized where he was. He looked up and saw Remus. "I give up!" Remus bounded down the steps. "She's joining. I just had an hour-long conversation with that… that…"

"Use your words, Moony," Sirius said like a parent. Remus took a breath. "She still thinks she will be joining us on our endeavors to stop Vold-" Peter cleared his throat to stop Remus before he said to much. The tall werewolf just turned on his heel to sit at the bar but stopped when he saw Tabitha sitting there. "Oh… I thought you would have… I thought you left."

"No," she said softly. "Oh," he said with a calm nod. "You don't have your muggles to get back to?" She sighed and looked back to her drink. "No." Remus tugged out a barstool and plopped onto it beside Tabitha but he was faced away from the bar. The room returned to quiet. It seemed quieter than before because now it was apparent. There was a crunch and all heads turned to Peter who was munching on a Peppermint toad. Seeing everyone look at him caused him to put it away. "So…" He said, mouth still full, "Good year for Quidditch, right?"

As if an answer to prayer, the door to the pub opened and Lily and James walked in, both beaming. "Everyone!" James held up a hand to silence them despite the already mute atmosphere. "I know this may sound shocking. I know I said I would be a lone wolf my entire life. I know I said Evans was a know-it-all. She was stuck-up. Her hair was brighter than the sun. She had that thing where your voice get's squeaky the angrier she gets. I know I said if she was the last girl on the planet and I would be put to death if I didn't marry her that I STILL wouldn't-"

"James." Lily gave him a look then rolled her eyes. She looked to the others and held up her hand. "I'm marrying the wanker." Everyone laughed and cheered. Peter was the first to lead towards the two and embrace them in a hug. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Of your life, Pete?"

"Yes! I can finally stop wondering if we approve of Evans yet or not!" Everyone else joined in the congratulating, except for one. Nobody seemed to notice, but Sirius had just stood and smiled. He hadn't given a hug or a pat on the back. He hadn't even said one word since they came back. He just observed with a smile. When the time came for him to say something, it was to the bartender. "Open a tab, please." The bartender most likely assumed it was for celebratory drinks, and Sirius would let him think that. "Come on, Potter," Elise said with a smirk. "Let's see you kiss your bride."

"Gladly," James said as he whipped of his specks like they do in the movies and passionately gave his fiance a wet one. Peter "oooooooed" which was not very affective being that he was the only one doing it. Still, it made everyone laugh. Remus bashfully grinned at this and looked at the others, his eyes searching their faces because he enjoyed seeing his friends so happy. His eyes fell on Sirius starting his first drink. He pushed by everyone and joined his friend at the counter. "You buying?"

"For you?"

"I could use one or two."

"Sure. Two Pewter Punches, good sir." He said with a tilt of his head to the bartender.

Remus' eyes widen when she sees the drink Sirius ordered. "Sirius, What is this?"

"Don't ask, just drink." Sirius swished the liquid around the mug and it started to fizz. Remus looked nervous. "Are you sure that's a good-" He winced as he watched Sirius down his own drink before pushing the other towards Remus. "Go on, Moony."

"Bottoms up." Remus repeats slightly unsure. He has never been one drinking but tonight he was going to make an exception. Remus chugged as much as he could of the Punch. Before putting his glass down on the bar. He coughed a bit as he did.

Sirius eyes widen as Remus practically downed the whole thing. "Usually drink that fast do you?"

Remus laughed at Sirius's remark. "You know I don't normally drink. But tonight we are celebrating and I'm unusually thirsty."

"Ok," Sirius grinned "another round then!"

Remus looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow. "You aren't even finished with your first one yet Pads."

Sirius chugged the rest just as the others were set down. "I am now."

Remus chuckled at his old friend then quickly finished off his own drink. "Are you making this into a race?"

Sirius grinned widely. "Is that a challenge, Mooney?"

A mischievous grin formed on Remus's face. "If you think you can handle it." He said in a challenging way. He knew Sirius could drink him under the table any day. Remus lost control of himself one night a month without fail. He never drank because he didn't want to give anything else power over him. Yet tonight was different after everything with Tabitha, Rose, and the war. Tonight he just needed to be like everyone else more than ever. Sirius smacked some galleons on the table and declared, "keep them coming!" He was so excited. This was going to be hilarious. He knew a bloke like Lupin would never be able to hold his butter beer, but after the brutal reality that his best friend belonged to Evans now plus the start of a war, he could use one last care-free night. Remus laughed at Sirius's reaction and has a good feeling that he needed this just as much as he did. He took the second glass and tapped it against Sirius's.

As more drinks were ordered by the lads as well as for the happy couple, noise once again returned to the pub. It was like school again. For just a brief moment, there was no war. Nessa McCrimmon however, was being practical. There were things to think through. A war to prepare for, and this engagement didn't change that. Seeing James Potter reenact his proposal to the others was the last straw as she rolled her eyes and sneaked out the front. The petite ginger walked through the quiet village streets, clearing her mind. There was still only so much she could take of being in a group, especially one where she was the outsider. To pass the time, she quietly practiced a very particular spell under her breath. It had taken her a long time to produce a corporeal Patronus, but she had finally managed it only a month before. She was intent on not losing that skill. Nessa smiled a bit as her little silver Shetland pony pranced next to her. They were hardy, intelligent things, and she was rather pleased to have one as her Patronus. She wondered if it might be her Animagus form too. Provided it had working legs,that could be interesting. The thought caused her to stop and sit on the stoop outside the candy store. She tugged on her socks and adjusted her ministry skirt. Looking up, she saw the silver pony vanish as a result of her lost concentration. That brought a brutal realization to her. What help could she be to the order? She had damaged legs that required most of her attention to hide. Her intellect was better used at the ministry or in strategics, not on the front line as a member of Dumbledore's little army. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her ministry badge. She shut her eyes and thought to herself over the choice to stay alongside the order or return to the life she had built for herself. Suddenly she remembered the words of her coworker and friend, Elise. They had been walking to the pitch for a Quidditch match in their fourth year when Elise told her, "There will never be such thing as a risk-less choice, Nessa."

"Says the girl who has never had a problem making choices."

"Who says I haven't," she asked more with a chuckle than seriousness. "Well," Nessa huffed, "If you do have a problem with it then you never show it."

"I just think choices are a part of life. They are only as serious as you make them. And this, my friend is not serious."

"What are you talking about? OWLS are coming up! The choice is obvious that I should be studying."

"And risk missing Ravenclaw crush Slytherin for the first time all term?"

"You don't know that is going to happen."

"No, I don't. Like I said… every choice has a risk." The memory faded and Nessa raised an eyebrow to compensate for the blank stare she continued to make at her badge. "No such thing as a riskless choice," she muttered to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted after hearing commotion from the town owlery. Nessa stood from the stoop of Honeydukes and looked across the way to the small owl post stand. The night had already come to it's darkest moments and the crescent moon did not aid her at all. "Who would be mailing something this late?" Her curiousity got the better of her as she shuffled towards the stand, Owls hooting wildly in the night. "Hello?" Nobody responded and she rested her hands on her hips. "It's no use pretending nobody is there. You could hear the commotion in there all the way to Ilvermorny. Now come out. Or don't you know the Owl post has closed. If it's an emergency then I suggest you-" she stopped as two shadows emerged. The first that came into the light she recognized immediately. "Severus Snape." Severus raised his head but still managed to narrow his eyes at her as Regulus appeared behind him. "Hello, McCrimmon."

 **The Adventure Continues Next With the First Battle**

 _and a tipsy Remus..._


	8. Book I Chapter VII Ambush in Hogsmede

_Another chapter! Time for tipsy Remus followed by the Order's first showdown with some of it's members!_

 ** _Book I: The Birth of the Order_**

 ** _Chapter VII: Ambush in Hogsmede_**

Empty glasses surround the cackling boys at the bar. Sirius noticed Lupin's eyes droop. "Feeling alright there, Moony?"

"I'm fine," Remus hiccuped, "Why?" He stood up, swaying slightly as he did, and patted Sirius on the back. James who had laughed so much that tears were covering his glasses said, "You're both going to do something incredibly embarrassing. I bet on it." He ordered a drink for himself and took a sip before adding, "Remember that time Sirius got so drunk he put a lamp shade on his head and insisted he was Dumbledore so he started making up rules?" Remus's brain seems to be on a bit of a delay but once he recalled the memory he laughed. "You weren't much better, Prongs. You were wearing the drapes and pretending to be McGonagall."

"My impression of her was pretty good if I say so myself" James grinned, finishing the glass and ordering another. "Do you remember that time you had so much chocolate you actually got a sugar high off of it? You were nearly drunk." James laughed. "You cried when Sirius told you nargles weren't real."

"That was right after NEWTS. I was so stressed I ate my entire chocolate stash." Remus looked upset at the memory. "You don't have any chocolate do you?"

"Not right now, mate," Sirius said as he leaned on the counter, still sober enough but exhausted from drinking so much. "You about finished, Moony? I can tell the bartender to stop refilling your mug if your head is starting to hurt." The tipsy Remus, with tired eyes, pulled his mug towards him like a child would hog a toy. Lily sighed from her seat at the table. She fiddled with the ring on her finger. "Men."

"At least they aren't forcing it on Pettigrew," Elise commented. "Poor chap seems like the type who would pass out after a couple sips." She took a whiff of the air, "Blimey I can smell their rum all the way over here."

"Oh, sorry," Tabitha said as she pulled her glass towards her. "That's mine actually."

"I thought that was water," Lily said with an eyebrow raised like a knowing mother, causing Tabitha to turn a bit red. "Not anymore."

"You can turn water to rum?" Elise said, not sure if she believed it. Tabitha nodded. "For some Irish purebloods, it's the first spell we learn."

"I think it's a nasty little trick," Lily said, but was smiling. "Cheating the poor waiter out of the price of rum."

"Alright, Mam," Tabitha said. "I'll leave the man a decent tip." Elise laughed, "Hey, it's resourceful if you ask me." Tabitha grinned, I'll teach how to do it someday."

"Does that mean you're staying," Lily asked. The table went quiet and Tabitha ran her finger back and forth along the brim of her glass. "Um… well." Her eyes flickered to Remus who was now pale as a ghost. Tabitha just sighed and glanced at the boys. "Black... Leave him alone. He doesn't look well." Remus's eyes widened at Tabitha's words. Normally he would have ignored her but for some reason he thought it made him sound weak. "I can handle just as much as _he_ can." He said clearly offended. Remus carefully found his way back to his seat. "Order another one of those fizzy drinks!"

"Remus," Lily shook her head. "Tabitha is right. You need to slow down."

"Lily!" He said in unison with a hiccup. "I'm celebrating yours and James's engagement." He said it louder then he intended too and motioned towards her with the glass only to spill a good portion of it onto the floor. He looked down at it upset. "Bloody waste." James looked up at Remus's outburst over spilling his drink. He figured he better stop his friend before he did or said something he would regret. He got up and walked over, placing a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Hey Moony, why don't you um...slow down a bit. I'll just take that, ok?" He reached for the mug in Remus's hand. "Oh, leave him be, Potter," Elise said as she adjusted in her seat. "This is one of the last nights we all have to cut loose." The girl turned her head back to Nessa's seat only to notice she still had not returned from her walk. Tabitha shook her head at Elise then looked to Remus "No, you've had enough, Remus..." Remus reluctantly let go of the mug, noticing himself that he was starting to feel tipsy. He stared down at his feet and rubbed his stomach. "I feel sick."

"Come on, Rem. Let's get you home," Tabitha said as she stood. "You should have a drink, Tabitha," he mumbled. "You must be as sad as I am." Tabitha was taken back by this. He glanced up. "Sorry, that came out harsher than I intended."

"It's alright, Remus."

"Why…" he mumbled, "didn't you tell me…" Remus let the words slide out, unaware he had said them. Tabitha let that question go without an answer. She carefully wrapped an arm around him and helped him stand to his feet without wobbling. "Come on, you giant." Remus pointed towards the stairs, "Wait. Rose," he said, eyelids heavy, and pointed upward towards the stairs. "Went back to school an hour ago, mate," Peter said as he followed. James paid for everyone's drinks but Elise insisted on paying for her own before suggesting, "Let's find Nessa. She tends to take walks when things get a little too rowdy."

Remus nodded then moaned as if shaking his head was the worst choice he could have made. He rested his entire body weight on Tabitha who tried to keep him on his feet as they walked out. He'd never noticed how small she was. She always seemed to strong and independent to him. But in that alley, admitting her feelings and being transparent with him, showed him sides of her he had never seen. She was afraid to let her guard down, just like him. Perhaps they had more in common than he had thought before.

"Nessa?" Lily called as she stepped outside. James stepped beside her. "She probably went back to work," Peter suggested. "Don't you ministry workers always work your brains out?" He said as he looked to Elise. "Thanks for the charming mental image, Pettigrew," she retorted. "It's possible, but I don't see why she wouldn't tell me she was going back to work." Tabitha spoke up, "She could be in one of the shops. The book store up ahead is where all the Ravenclaws used to hang about. Is she very nostalgic?"

"Nessa?!" Elise let out a, "Ha!" Tabitha's face turned stiff. She opened her mouth to respond to Elise's rude laughter but suddenly stopped. Her eyes suddenly seemed dazed as if remembering something terrible. She looked down as if deep in thought and stopped in her tracks, causing Remus to stumble a bit. Elise frowned and said, "Godric, Delaney. I didn't think that would offend you." Hearing this, Lily turned around and looked at her friend. "Tabs?" She had seen that look before. Tabitha looked up at her old roommate as she muttered, "Something's wrong." Suddenly, a painful grunt was heard up the street. It sounded like Nessa. "Red?" Sirius called. He looked to James who already was looking back at him. Without a word the two took off, Lily and Elise beside them. Peter and Tabitha were left in their dust, holding the wobbly Remus.

* * *

Up the street, in the dark of night, Nessa was holding her own. She had just been knocked back a bit by Severus and Regulus circled her. The girl scrambled to her feet, wobbling a bit. "Look at her, Snape. She can hardly stand, just like at school."

"I think I'm handling quite nicely, Black." She snapped back as she balanced herself and re-aimed her wand. "Especially, considering the fact that I'm one witch against two of you, even if you are a couple of pansies."

"Stupify!" Snape shouted as Nessa quickly levitated a nearby bench to block the blow. When it crashed on the street between her and Snape, his eyes were still locked on her. "I liked you better in school. You were quieter and mousy back then."

"Of course," Regulus added from behind her. "You talking could be beneficial. Now… we know Dumbledore sent that owl from here which means the meeting for his new order was here. What do you know about it?"

"So you two are pathetic as well as deaf? I told you I haven't seen Ablus Dumbledore since my last day at Hogwarts!"

"Fine," Regulus said as his voice turned cold. "Go ahead and keep lying. I suppose I don't need to remind you that by fighting and lying to us, you're a traitor to your own bloodline! You're no better than…."

"Black!" Shouted James as he arrived on the scene first, wand drawn. "Leave her alone."

"Potter-" Scoffed Snape, but his face changed when he saw who approached from behind. "Lily…" Her face showed hurt and disappointment, just as it did the day their friendship shattered to bits. The day he called her a mudblood. The day, Lily Evans saw him for who he truly was… a snake. "Severus," she said, "What are you doing?"

"He's trying to tell me Albus Dumbledore just had a meeting with us all." Nessa said coolly.

"Is that so? Honestly, I'm flattered you would think the headmaster would come to me before you… but I tend to always be Favorited over you, Snivillus. Don't I?"

"Good one, James," Sirius said from behind. His eyes briefly fell on Regulus who looked at his own brother as if he was a stranger. "Nessa?" Elise shoved by them all. "I swear, if you've hurt my partner I'll-"

"You'll what?" Regulus asked. "Have your family buy her bandages made of gold? Oh wait, they can't. You don't talk to mummy and daddy anymore, do you?"

"Shut up, Regulus," James barked. The skinny youth mockingly looked surprised. "I'm shocked, Potter. I thought this morning we were friends."

"What?" Sirius mumbled. Regulus kept his eyes on James, Wand on Nessa as he said, "Didn't he tell you? Today in Knockturn Alley he tried to make peace with us." Sirius looked to James who instantly said, "I didn't think I needed to tell you."

"James," Lily looks at him. "Is that where you wondered off to?"

"I didn't mean to… watch it!" He leaps in front of Lily just in time to deflect a spell sent by Regulus. "Don't you know better than to strike at a woman!"

"What are you suggesting Potter?" Elise asked with an eyebrow raised. Regulus just rolled his eyes. "We don't have lots of time to waist chatting with you lot. We just need to know what Albus Dumbledore told you all and we will be on our way."

"Fight all you want with me and your brother, Regulus," James said with a scowl as he pushed up his glasses. "But leave my fiancé out of it!" This statement brought immediate silence until it was broken by Severus' quiet voice. "Your... your what?" He looked at Lily's hand and sure enough the ring was there. His eyes remained locked on it. How could his old friend have joined sides with Potter, he thought. "What's wrong, Snivy?" James said which brought the attention back to him? "Sad you aren't going to be invited to the wedding?"

"No," he said coldly with something changing in his eyes. "Um," Nessa whispered, "This doesn't look promising." Severus tightened his grip on his wand and said, "There won't be a wedding… because _you_ won't be here for it." With a quick wave of his wand, a great wind was summoned, causing most of the group to shield their eyes as Snape approached James. He started to chant, "Sectum Semp-" but was stopped as Sirius tackled him to the ground. The two scuffled for a bit while James tried pushing Lily away. "No," she said, "I'm fighting beside you." An 'oof' was heard as Snape punched Sirius off of him which brought a chuckle from Regulus. "Always fight by wand and not by fist, brother." Sirius groaned as he sat up in the dirt. "I'm not sober enough for this," he mumbled. He rubbed his jaw then saw a hand extended to him. Looking up, he saw Elise. He took her hand and she helped him stand. They all watched as James and Snape had their match. "Severus!" Lily shouted, "Stop this! You and Regulus are outnumbered anyhow."

"She's right there," Elise said, wand casually aimed knowing Regulus and Snape wouldn't stand a chance. However she was surprised when she was hit with a minor knockback charm. Nessa and Sirius helped her from falling backward. "Who-"

"Snape," Sirius answered. "He learned to be quick with that wand of his to stand up to the likes of us in school." He grinned proudly. "Oh," Nessa said. "So Elise should be thanking you for her stiff legs?" Sirius was caught without an answer, so he dashed to help James but heard Regulus shout. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" He said as he aimed while running and the wand flew from his brother's fingers. It tumbled onto the floor where Regulus dove for it. Sirius let it alone, for assisting James was his top priority. Lily had beat him to it though and by the time he joined their side, Lily was taking no hesitation on her old chum. "Duprimo!" She yelled and a large gust flew Severus back. He flopped onto the ground, bum first. All order members were surrounding the two Slytherin's. "Like my fiancé said," James said smugly, "You two are outnumbered."

"Are we?" Regulus asked. "Call them, Snape." Severus didn't move. He met eyes with Lily as she stood over him, her wand unshakingly aimed at him. "Snape," Regulus said again but the potions protege shook his head. "This is my fight. I don't need their help." James laughed at this. "How heroic. Or are you just trying to hide the fact that you have no friends?"

"James," Lily said quietly with a warning tone. "Do not push him."

"Why not, love? What is he going to do?" James' words made Severus' eyes shift. He stared at him coldly. "Oh, I have friends, Potter. I wasn't going to call them. I wanted to settle this between the two of us. But since you want to meet them so badly... fine." He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a dark mark which made Lily cover her mouth to stifle a shocked gasp. Snape tapped his wand to his arm and the tattoo began to move. After a little while it stopped. "Fancy trick with some ink," James said as he threw an arm around Lily. "But we should be going." Snape stood. "You. Are not going. Anywhere." A couple of pops were heard in the shadows as if others had arrived. James looked around and stepped back. Sirius stepped towards Elise and Nessa. "Right… well I've had enough family time for one day," Sirius said. "Shall we get going?" Suddenly a voice came from the shadows, "Ohhh cousin, don't be like that," Bellatrix said with a dramatic pout, wandering into view. "You'll make me feel unwelcome."

"shët." Sirius said as he heard the voice. "Bellatrix?" Nessa said. "Lestrange's cooky wife?"

" _My_ batty cousin," Sirius said. "We have to go," he added in a low whisper. "No," Elise said. "We've stood our ground this long. Why stop now?"

"There I was," Bellatrix said before Sirius could answer. "Trying to have a pleasant night of rest when wittle Severus calls. 'Why?' I wonder would he call us so late?" Everyone immediately looks around as she suggests others are with her and sure enough, more death eaters emerge. "Good Godric…" Lily whispers as they are surrounded. "Now then," Bellatrix squeaks. "Let's clean up the street's shall we?" She snapped into position and flicked her wand, throwing a nonverbal spell at Sirius. The young boy felt his feet leave the ground and he was sent hurling into the stone wall of the building beside them.. Sirius heard his shoulder crack as he slammed into the wall and he let out a painful cry. "No!" James shouted. He ran to help his friend but began to scream in pain as Bellatrix muttered, "Cruicio," under her breath at him. Lily attempted to help, but Ruby emerged from the shadows and grabbed her by the hair before tossing her to the ground. "Evening, Evans." Sirius was recovering from his blow. He rolled onto his stomach and reached for his wand but was stopped when Bellatrix trapped his wrist under her heel. "You would have been better off sticking with your family, Sirius."

"M-my friends, are my family," he gasped as he attempted to reclaim his breath. "Hmm…" Bellatrix said, "A bit sappy for you, don't you think?" She stood up straight and aimed her wand but shrieked when she was hit in the back with a spell and knocked onto her back by Elise who scrambled to help Sirius up. Nessa reached for James who was attempting to stifle his pain filled shouts. She took his head in her hands. "Focus on me, Potter." She started mumbling some unfamiliar words under hear breath over and over. The pain slowly began to die down. "Lily," he managed to shout out. Looking past him, she saw Lily deflecting all of Ruby's spells and holding her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, up the street a silent battle was brewing. One that involved man vs awkwardness. Tabitha paced back and forth in front of Remus and Peter who sat on the curb. Even Peter was not oblivious to the tension Remus was exhibiting. What had happened between these two? In an attempt to break the silence he spoke up, "Why do you think something is wrong?" He said followed by a hiccup. "I felt it." Tabitha said, still pacing. "Is that a woman intuition thing?" He asked and hiccupped again. She sighed and stopped pacing. "I've been studying divination since I was a girl. I even inherited the habit a bit from Mam. I just get these feelings sometimes that somewhere… something is off."

"Have you ever been wrong," He asked. The three of them jumped when they hear James shouting from up the street. "No…" She whisperd and Remus scrambled upward, without hesitation. His head was still spinning, but the sobering thought that his friends were in trouble gave him the strength he needed. He was quickly followed by Peter. Lights in the apartment windows began to turn on above the shops. A couple of people poked their heads out the windows to see what the commotion was about. "Come on." Remus stumbled up the street and Peter and Tabitha followed.

* * *

The street was in shambles. Nobody could doubt a fight had ensued. The victor was becoming more obvious though. The death eaters were fast and took cheap shots. They held back nothing and the order was suffering because of it. Tabitha was the first to arrive on the scene. She instantly spotted Severus in the crowd. Her blood began to boil. "Levicorpus!" She shouted with a quick aim at him. Before he could even notice her presence he was in the air. Remus was not able to run about since his head still spun but he flicked his wand and set a line of flames between everyone in an attempt to divide the makeshift battlefield. Peter looked around as if trying to pick what his best move would be. He took a couple steps back until he bumped into someone. He turned quickly and squinted to see who stood before him in the shadows. Fenrir Greyback grinned down at him but lifted a finger to his lips and whispered "shhh."

"Peter!" James shouted, having recovered from the hex by Nessa's mysterious mumblings. "Get over here." Peter looked to the battle then back to Greyback who winked at him before slipping further into the dark. "Now, Peter!" The tiny man hiccupped again and cursed himself for drinking so much before wobbling towards the others and drawing his wand. James had his main focus on Regulus. "I tried, Black." He said. "I tried to help you!" He backed into two others. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed that Sirius and Remus had also backed into him. "Fancy seeing you here," They all said at the same time before Peter joined them, out of breath from running. "Lily," Tabitha shouted as she joined her friend. "What happened?" She heard a spell shouted at them and they both ducked just in time. "Oh you know," Lily said. "Never a dull moment." Elise had full feeling back in her legs and started running around the perimeter of the fight. She caught the eye of Greyback, his lips curling into a smile as she did so. It quickly vanished when a phoenix was heard. Looking up everyone saw Fawkes flying overhead. "Dumbledore," Nessa said. Immediately Death Eaters began to vanish in great quantities. "Cowards!" Bellatrix shouted. "Get back here! He's just an old coot!" Before long, the order was only facing Regulus, Bellatrix, Ruby and an upside down Severus Snape.

"Old coot, am I?" Came an elderly voice. Dumbledore approached quickly. "Bellatrix. Don't you think we are too old to have me still getting you out of fights?"

"You bite you're tongue old man." She groaned and flicked her wand at Snape who fell to the ground with a thud and a moan. "Fine. Take you're little playmates, Dumbledore. Trust me though, the dark lord does not shy away from a fight. Our ranks are growing while you sit here with your school children. If you did care about what is best for them, you would let them spend what little time they have left in peace." She turned on her heel them apparated followed by the others, but Snape gave one more look to Lily before following. "What happened," Dumbledore said looking at the four marauders, still back-to-back. Peter gently shoved James forward. "We came to save Nessa," he said. "Oi," The Scott shouted. "I didn't need saving!"

"We came to _assist_ Nessa," he said, "And ended up getting our asses handed to us. Snape had this bizarre thing on his arm. It looked like the dark mark you described to us. That's how he summoned them all here."

"Yes, that is it. It's Voldemort's calling card. All his members have one." Dumbledore said. "So that's it then?" Lily asked. "Severus is branded as one of them?" Dumbledore gave her a sympathetic grin. "A mark is just a mark, Miss Evans. A heart is much different." She nodded and Tabitha mumbled, "Hard to believe that eejit even has a hart." Dumbledore raised his wand and began to put out the flames caused by Remus. "All of you need to find somewhere safe for the night." James nodded, "I have a place. Right lads?" They all nodded as if knowing what he was referring to. Dumbledore finished cleaning up the wreckage caused by the fight. "You all look like you took quite a beating."

"Yes sir," James said. "We will practice our spells."

"If I were you, James, I would practice teamwork. People like Bellatrix expect fancy spells. What they don't expect is teamwork. That is a concept they will never understand."

"... Yes sir."

"Then I shall say goodnight for now," Dumbledore said. "As well as congratulations." He said motioning to Lily's ring. "Thank you," she said with a slight smile, finding it hard to look joyful right now. James scooped her hand and apparated. Peter reached towards Elise, "My lady?" He said cheerily and she took his hand with a smile before they vanished. Sirius, who was massaging his shoulder, looked beside him and saw Tabitha. They both gave each other looks of disgust. Reluctantly he took her wrist. "Just don't get Irish germs on me."

"Black, what the Bloody hell are Irish-" But before she finished he apparated with her. Remus walked towards Nessa and waved as Dumbledore walked away. He looked over the scene. "Blimey. What a mess you lot made."

"You were the one with the fireball might I add," Nessa sighed. "Right." He looked around once more and something caught his eye in the shadows. He did a double take. He swore he had seen Fenrir Greyback lurking there. It was as plain as day. Now, he saw nothing. "What's wrong?" Nessa asked. "Huh? Oh nothing. I just… I guess drinking does things to me." He took her hand and apparated.

 ** _The Adventure Continues Next As Our Hero's Realize... War Has Chosen Them_**

 _Please review and keep reading!_


	9. Book I Chapter VIII Quiet Between Storms

**_Book I: Birth of the Order_**

 ** _Chapter VIII: Quiet Between the Storms_**

 ** _The back room of Borgin and Burkes..._**

Bellatrix stomped around the back room, flicking her wand wildly at others to have them wince in pain. "Cowards! The lot of you. Fleeing from a bunch of children and an old man!" A chuckle game from Greyback who had just joined the meeting and leaned in the door. "What else do you expect from hiring children, Trixie?" She turned and glared then strolled towards him. "And some help you were… lingering in the shadows. Your own mutt was out there and you didn't move."

"I don't take orders from you, Lestrange," he said as he lazily picked at his nails. "Besides, I couldn't make myself known yet."

"Why not?" She lifted her wand and swatted his hand away so he would face her. He inhaled as he rose his head to meet her eyes then glanced over her to the table of others. "Perhaps you should be talking to the ones who picked the fight." Regulus and Snape stared at him blankly. "Yes," Bellatrix said before turning and approaching them. "Why did you go without telling us? Trying to prove something?"

"Just following a hunch," Snape said with a shrug. "Well a good one, I'll give you that," Bellatrix said. "But next time," she extended her wand and used it's tip to raise Snape's head by his chin. "Don't get strung up by your ankles by a little girl."

"Tabitha?" He pulls his head away. "I can handle her. I can handle them all!"

"Even James Potter?" Ruby huffed from the corner. "Or will you let old school rivalries impede your judgement?"

"Be quite, Ruby," Snape snapped. "You keep out of this." She held up her hands defensively. "I'm only suggesting-" but Regulus cut her off. "I doubt we need the opinion of a muggleborn." This caused Ruby to stand so quickly her chair fell back. "I'm just as loyal to this cause as you! If not more so!"

"I doubt that," Regulus said which pulled a laugh from Greyback. "You're loyal, Black? Is that why you were talking to Potter in Diagon Alley earlier?" Silence fell and all heads turned to Regulus who said, "Unlike You Fenrir, I have been a loyal fan of the Dark Lord before all of this even started. It was my dream to fulfill my family's legacy. I'm may have regrets about my past but I am not a traitor..."

"A dream? Or a duty?" He sneered. "I do what I'm needed to do in order to perfect this world. You do nothing. Your regrets do not make up for your falter in allegiance to our Dark Lord."

"A coversation with James Potter is hardly a falter in allegiance. I'll prove it to you!" He stood now as Greybak stood upright in the doorway and said, "Do it then."

"I will! I'll show you my loyalty!"

"I trust you will," Greyback said sarcastically. Narcissa, hoping to save her cousin's reputation from ruin, piped up. "Crimson, I didn't see you at our little tussle in Hogsmede." Now attention moved to Crimson who quietly whispered, "I had my reasons."

"Well," Bellatrix chuckles. "She sounds like you, Fenrir." The werewolf sighed. "I couldn't let the Starke see me."

"Starke? The little Brunette? Why?"

"Because I have plans for her…"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile In Godric's Hallow..._**

The group arrived with staggered entrances and followed James up the street. He looked to his side and noticed Lily rubbing her head. "You alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just mildly banged up. You?"

"That hex packs a wallop," he said bluntly. "I can't stand that woman," Lily groaned and added, "Or any of her insane family for that matter." Sirius cleared his throat behind them causing Lily to look back. He held his shoulder and was pale but still managed to give her a disapproving look. "Not you, Sirius," She said, "You're more of our family than theirs." He stayed quiet but seemed satisfied with that answer as he grinned, but grimaced as soon as Peter smacked him on the back. "Yea, Padfoot! You're one of us." The smaller boy beamed until he saw the look on Sirius' face. "Eh… shoulder still hurt then?" He stepped away and Sirius moaned, "How could you tell?" Tabitha chuckled and Sirius snapped, "What are you laughing at? Maybe if you had shown up sooner I wouldn't have a dislocated shoulder."

"Are you saying you needed my help, Black?" Tabitha raised an eyebrow and Sirius fumbled over his words. "What? No!" Nessa just rolled her eyes at the two rivals. "We all did our best. They just outnumbered us and targeted our weaknesses."

"I don't have weaknesses," Sirius mumbled. Nessa just sighed and kept walking. "I used to have relatives here, but I haven't been here in ten years or so. I don't really know my way around anymore."

"I love this place," James said over his shoulder as he reaches for Lily's hand. He noticeed her refusal to take it. Lifting his eyebrow, he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Makes me feel like a muggle," he added. "Do many muggles live here?" Elise asked from behind and James nodded. "But there are quite a few wizards. Here we are." He approached one of the brick flats, number 7, and unlocked the door with his wand. He pushed through the red door and revealed his humble abode. A picture of James and Sirius sat on the foyer table."Shouldn't you have a pictures of Lily?" Peter whispered to his mate. James gave a forgetful grunt then flicked his wand and changed the picture.

Everyone flooded into the sitting room of the small flat. It was somewhat grey in design. The shag carpet had taken a beating, the grey paint on the practically bare walls had faded. Even the sofa's were dull in their shape and color. James loved it though. His father insisted on supplying him with the proper furnishings and his mother attempted to decorate on every visit, but he always, uncharacteristically refused. This place was all his. James gave some swishes and flicks of his wand to clear away belongings that he had strewn about the place. "Sorry, I would have cleaned if I had been expecting company." He felt Lily rest her hand on his wand and lower it. "Sit, James. I'm going to make you some tea."

"I'm fine, Lily."

"Sit." She gave him a look and he obeyed, taking off his corduroy jacket. Sirius also collapsed on the couch and bit his lip to hold in the hiss of pain. Elise walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. He quickly snatched her hand and pulled it away, saying, "Don't touch it."

"Don't be a baby," she muttered. "I'll get something for that." She then followed Lily into the kitchen along with Peter who just cared about the grumbling in his stomach. Tabitha watched Remus who started to pale. "He's about to be sick," She said as she sat beside him on the couch. "You alright, Lupin?"

"No," he choked out. Tabitha went to pat his back but hesitated. "None of us are," Sirius grunted. Sour Grape Snape just sicked some goons on us and won. "They didn't win," James said. "At least the meeting dismissed before they got there."

"Yes, and that's another thing. They seemed to know about the order. Just how much information can be leaked about something before it's even organized properly."

"Sirius, Dumbledore warned us that they may know our plans before we even know them ourselves."

"Can we just stop talking?" Remus said as he started to sway. Tabitha now put a hand on his shoulder to hold him steady and he whispered, "I don't drink."

"Noted." She said with a smirk. Remus' head dropped down onto her shoulder as if it had suddenly become too heavy. Tabitha tensed for a second then relaxed and whispered with a smirk, "what a lump..."

Elise emerged from the kitchen and approached Sirius. Being in the profession she was in had required Elise to train in the medical field, as she was responsible for curing most magical maladies when people failed to transform properly. Sirius groaned "You lot are worse than Pomphrey. I'm fine. I'll give it a good rub, pop it back into place, rub dirt on it, you know." Elise fussed over Sirius for a little bit, performing a few spells to first heal the bone, then repair the muscles in his shoulders. Last but not least she whipped up a drought to cure the swelling using a few herbs she found around James' kitchen. "Its a home brew, but it works just as good as the store bought stuff. Although, stores are a bit more organized than Potter's kitchen. You should be good as new in about an hour. Let me know if you experience any stiffness or discomfort." The girl instructed. Sirius grinned at Elise and said, "Hope that home brew of yours isn't going to make me fat. I do have an image to keep you know."

"You don't say," she chuckled with a smug look. Nessa was not amused, however. She felt useless watching Elise heal Sirius and squirmed a bit. She had pretty much done the least of anyone here, and she had a sneaking feeling this was how things were going to be with her in the order from now on. James' voice interrupted her thoughts. "Looks like you have a Moony growing on your shoulder, Delaney?"

"Huh?" Tabitha glanced at him. "Oh, I'm fine."

"I bet you are," Sirius said with a smirk and she just rolled her eyes at him. James ignored Sirius' comment. "Is Lily going to be mad at me for not telling her that I saw Snape in Diagon today?"

"Yes," all the girls in the room said at the same time. James just nodded as if he expected that response then noticed Nessa. "Hey, how did you get rid of my hex?"

"What?" She asked then blew a red curl from her face. James adjusted in his seat to face her. "Bellatrix used that unforgivable curse on me. You grabbed my head, muttered something I couldn't make out and you managed to get rid of it."

"I didn't get rid of it," she replied matter-of-factly. "You did. You started muttering and it went away."

"I made the pain bearable. I didn't get rid of it. Nobody can get rid of a hex like that. Hence why it's unforgivable. I used an old Druid charm."

"You're druid?" Tabitha asked and Nessa nodded. "Aye, a descendant."

"So am I..."

"Really, Delany?" Peter said with a head tilt. "I didn't know that."

"There is probably a lot you don't know about me." This earned a chuckle from the half-asleep Remus beside her and James looked back to Nessa, "Well… Thank you for whatever you did." Just then, Lily entered holding a cup of tea. James glanced to Tabitha who was giving him a look to suggest Lily was mad. He arrogantly smirked, assuming he knew his fiance better than her old best friend. "Lily, love." He took her hand after she set down the tea and smiled at the ring. "I'm sorry our night was ruined."

"And I'm sorry the excitement of the day impeded your judgement," she grumbled and turned to walk off but he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her back. "Oi, what does that mean?"

"Severus, James? Severus? You didn't think of mentioning to me that you had seen him?"

"You wouldn't have wanted to know he was running about with Voldemort's lot. Not that it didn't confirm what we already suspected."

"Really," Lily said jerking her hand away. "Thank you, James." Her tone was sarcastic. "Thank you for making my decisions for me. Most husbands wait until after marriage to do that, but it's brilliant to know where we stand now."

"Lily," he let her hand slip away and she sat on the opposite side of the room. James just let his jaw drop and looked to Sirius who was still being looked over by Elise. "Can you believe this?" James said motioning to Lily. Sirius just shrugged which made Elise grumble, "Stop moving your shoulder."

"Yes, ma'am," he says in a little boy voice then looked to James. "I can believe it. Especially since you didn't tell me about Regulus." James' jaw dropped further at his blunt words and Lily piped up to say, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"I was trying to help!" James shouted. "My brother is nothing but trouble, James. You saw what him and his friends did out there."

"If everyone had been a bit more sober, we may have won!"

"So this is my fault?" Their voices rose and James shot out of his chair. "Let me know when you've healed him, Elise, and someone please get Remus a bowl before he vomits on my carpet." With that, James walked outside for a breath of fresh air. Remus mumbled in his half-sleep, "At least I don't look like vomit." He chuckled, thinking himself terribly clever. Sirius sat up a bit and shouted after James. "Oi! I don't know why you're getting irked at me! The only reason my shoulder is like this is because Regulus and Snape were coming to finish what you APPARENTLY STARTED!" He shouted the last of it as James shut the door.

The room is quiet, besides the munching coming from Peter as he snacks on his sandwich. "Well," Tabitha says, "That was-"

"Can it, Delaney."

"Charming as ever, Black," she mumbled. Nessa just sighed, "Godric, what is with you two? Did something happen in school to make you hate each other?"

"Don't ask, Nessa," Peter said with a full mouth. "We just decided they were born with the innate ability to despite one another."

"Well that makes no sense. There is always a reason or cause for something."

"Typical, Ravenclaw," Peter mumbled which earns him a glare from the short, red-head. He swallows hard then said, "Can't we just all calm down? James has a television upstairs. It's the muggle kind, so you can't grab the free samples from the commercials, but still works just as well." Nobody answered and Peter stood. "Just me then?" Still nobody responded and the lump of a boy groaned, "Fine," and walked out. The room remained quiet until Sirius groaned as he grabbed his shoulder. Elise muttered, "I told you not to move."

"I'm not a bloody statue, Starke!"

"Don't scream at her, Black," Nessa said. "It's not her fault."

"No," he said, "It's yours!"

"What?"

"Face it, Red. You were defenseless."

"I BEG your pardon!?"

"Ooo," he sarcastically threw his hands up in defense. " Is that one of your scare tactics? I'm terrified."

"Hush, the lot of you!" Lily shouted as she stood. "We are doing our enemies job for them by screaming at one another." Everyone looked around and Sirius plopped back on the couch. "Maybe," Nessa whispered to herself. "Maybe Dumbledore was wrong to pick us." Lily shook her head. "He didn't pick us… we volunteered."

"Some of us," Sirius added. "Others haven't made up their minds yet."

"Sirius, hush. Regardless of if we joined or still are on the fence… we all were there for each other today." She looked down at her ring. "And we have to stay together." She sighed as she stood up and walked to the door. Everyone looked at each other, knowing she was going to remedy things with James. That thought alone brought each of them some encouragement. She was right though. As the group sat in the dimly lit living room, they pondered her words. They were a team, of sorts, and this bickering was childish. It was clear that they had taken on more than anticipated. Lily stepped outside and saw James sitting in the small yard. There was a small path that wound through trampled, leaf covered grass and back to a wilting tree. "James?" She called. The young man glanced up from his seat on the ground under the tree. He saw her approaching and looked away, trying to hold his head high to suggest he wasn't sulking. Lily just smirked, knowing him better. "I may have been a bit hard, but you know you deserved it."

"Did I?" He huffed out, but couldn't hide the smirk. He glanced at her. "So you'll still marry me?" Lily brushed her red hair from her face and leaned on the tree. "I guess. If there is nothing better to do that weekend."

"What could be better than marrying me?" He teased. Lily shrugged and said, "I guess I could marry Sirius." James just gave her a look and bluntly said, "Funny."

"He is more handsome, after all. He dresses better too." James' expression changes, "Alright, it was funny before but now I'm getting concerned."

"Oh, James, don't be a sap. You know I would never marry someone like Black."

"Someone like him? We are exactly alike!"

"Oh, I beg to differ my Mr. Potter." She grinned and sat beside him, brushing the dirt from her light blue jeans. James laughed and scratches the back of his head. He stared at the blades of grass in front of him then said, "I don't know about this, Lily."

"About what?"

"Dumbledore trusted me with this team. Not one hour later and I've gotten everyone drunk and almost killed."

"First of all, not all of us were drunk," she wrapped an arm around him. "And we are all in one piece. We will learn how to do this, James. We all were terrible on our first day at Hogwarts. This will be no different."

"But the risk is greater. If we messed up at Hogwarts, we lost some house points. Here, we could lose a friend."

"Don't be so pessimistic, James. There is always light in darkness. Always a silver lining in a dark cloud. You just have to find it." James pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and turned to face her. "How did you ever get so lucky to marry me?" Lily raised a disapproving eyebrown. "James."

"Oh right. Strike that. Reverse it. As good old Willy Wonka says."

"And engaged isn't married. You still have plenty of time to mess things up."

"And send you running into the arms of Sirius?" He suggested in reference to Lily's earlier joke. A laugh escaped her before saying, "Exactly." James wrapped an arm around Lily and the question rolled through his mind. How did he get so lucky? "James?"

"Hmm?"

"No more secrets, alright?"

"... ok?"

"Even if it involves Severus."

"Lily, I knew you would be upset if I told you he had confronted me. Besides, I wasn't wanting to talk with him. It was Regulus I wanted a word with."

"James."

"Fine.." He sighed, "I promise. No more secrets."

"No secrets at all." James is quiet at this. How could he tell her about Remus? How could he tell her about Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. He couldn't… those weren't his secrets to share. At least, not all of them. "Lils." His eyes widened as he heard his own voice. It was as if he was having an out of body experience as he continence took the steering wheel. "I have to show you something."

 ** _The Adventure Continues Next As Our Heroes Travel to the Ministry of Magic_**

 _Thanks for the follows! I know it's slow moving at first but I'm so stoked to move to the next parts of this story. Some of my favorite characters (and ships) are about to be introduced!_


	10. Book I Chapter IX Secrets

**_Book One: The Birth of the Order_**

 ** _Chapter Nine: Secrets_**

 _ **Hogwarts: 1975...**_

The young Lily Evans entered common room, a dazed look covering her face. Everyone else had gone to breakfast, but she was just returning from the hospital wing. McGonnigal had informed her that her best friend, Severus Snape, would be there for the rest of the day. The reason was left unexplained. Determined to find out what all the mystery was about, Lily skipped breakfast and visited her friend to get to the bottom of things. What she found, was unexpected.

Lily slumped on the couch and crossed her arms to think. "How could he say such horrible things?" Lily asked herself aloud. "Remus wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone-" She was stopped when a sniffle came from the stairway to the boys' dormitory. Lily jumped from her spot and walked over then stopped at the bottom step. She could see part of a boy, who was hidden as the stars curved around. "Who is that?" she asked and a startle sniffle echoed back to her. She leaned forward as far as she could, knowing the enchanted steps wouldn't allow a girl to set food on them. "Remus? Is that you?"

"Go away. I'm sorry, but… I'm not feeling well." He pulled his legs to his chest to hide them from view. "Remus, please come down. If you're sick you should go to the hospital wing."

"Madame Pomphrey said I could stay in my room today since…"

"Since what?" No answer came and the suble crying continued once more. "...Since Severus is in there?" She asked quietly. His lack of response, but increase in sniffling confirmed this for her. "Remus, go back to bed if you don't feel well."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just… can't." The truth was that the young 5th year boy had come down from his bedroom for some chocolate he had left in common room, but weak from the night before… his legs buckled on the way back up the steps and he could hardly climb up any further. Lily sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. "Severus said he can't leave the hospital all day. I think he's faking it though. He doesn't look injured to me."

"Did… did he say what happened to him."

"He said… he said he was attacked by a werewolf."

"...and… and do you believe that?"

"I didn't… until now." There was a long silence as Remus processed what she could have meant by that then he blurted out, "He told you!" Remus shouted between anger filled sobs. "That slimy git told you!"

"Remus, calm down. You didn't do anything."

"Didn't I?! I could have killed him. He's going to tell everyone and they'll run me out of the school on a rail."

"Remus, please…"

"As soon as my legs are up to it, I'll take my prefect badge to Dumbledore."

"Remus, you're overreacting. I'm sure you didn't mean-"

"Don't act like I'm innocent, Lily."

"You are."

"I'm a monster. He will be sure to tell everyone that."

"No you're not. And he won't tell the school."

"Of course he will. He's always wanted something to use against me and the lads and now he has it."

"Remus…" Lily was quiet for a long time after that. She was tempted to ask more questions. How many years had he dealt with the secret? Did the boys know? Certainly they had to. Did Dumbledore have to pull some strings to allow Remus as a student? She mentally hushed her curiosity and reminded herself that this was not time for school. The only question she did manage to let through her mouth was, "would you like some Pop-rocks?"

"W-what?"

"Poprocks. It's a muggle candy, but I find them remarkably similar to-"

"I know what they are."

"Oh… well I have some in my cloak pocket. I was just waiting on a friend to share them with." Remus is quiet for a while. Lily then heard some soft thuds. Remus inched his way down each step on his bum until he made it to the bottom. His eyes had dark circles underneath them, his face was cut and bruised. "Why are you being so kind, Lily? I've never seen someone so casual about this. Especially a muggle born. Plus, I could have murdered your best friend."

"Remus John Lupin would never hurt a soul. And maybe now Severus won't go snooping about."

"He wasn't Lily…"

"How else did he find you?" She held out the bag of poprocks and Remus stared at it. He didn't answer as he held out his hand to accept the candy, his eyes welling up with more anger filled tears as he thought over the night before and how his own friend had led Snape to the shrieking shack as a prank. A horribly selfish prank. Lily poured the rocks into his hand and grinned. "Besides, if Severus wants to continue to be my friend then I would hope he doesn't spread a word about this to anyone. And Remus…" He looked up at her green eyes and she gave him a serious look. "I'll be sure to remind him of that."

* * *

 _ **Godric's Hollow: 1979...**_

A dazed look covered Lily Evan's face as she sat in the faded grass outside James Potter's apartment. Before her stood the most handsome stag she had ever seen. It stamped his foot and snorted before holding it's head up high. "You're an animagus? I don't know if I should be impressed or upset that you kept such an incredible secret from me." The stage nodded. "When did you learn this? It had to be our last year." The stag shook his head. "After school?" He shook again. "James," She said impatiently and the stag changed back to James who said, "Our fifth year actually."

"That's not possible."

"Ah, but it is Evans." He crossed his arms and leaned on the tree. "We took two and half years to perfect the skill. Second year we started our research after finding out…" He stopped himself and glanced at her, reminding him it wasn't his secret to share. "finding out how good we were at charms like that."

"I see." She smirked at his lame cover up and added, "Did it have anything to do with a trip to the shrieking shack once a month?" James' eyes widened as he looked at her. "Wha- I don't… that is…"

"Severus was my best friend, James. Do you really think he wouldn't tell me about Remus?"

"Well-"

"And did you think he would have stayed silent about it to the whole school if I had insisted he do so?"

"Well I was wondering why he wasn't spreading rumors. I just thought Dumbledore was making him." He slunk down the tree and sat beside his fiance. "We wanted to help Remus, but he always insisted we stay away for safety. Then Peter saw in a textbook that animagi wouldn't be affected by a werewolf scratch." He scratched his head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew!"

"It wasn't my business to tell. A lesson the lot of you learned the hard way," she said with a serious look and James rolled his eyes. "Don't blame me for what happened to Sour Grapes. That was Sirius' doing."

"James, aren't we a little old to still be blaming our mates for things?" Her green eyes cut through to his core and he looked down. "We almost lost him because of that…"

"Well don't worry," She said as she wrapped him in a side up. "The band stuck together."

"I mean it, Evans." He looked at her through his glasses with a sincere expression. "Remus has always been a flight risk and Sirius _did_ let his pride come before his loyalty. I don't want anything like that to happen again."

"We aren't flawless, Potter. We all have faults. If we live without recognition of them, only then will we fail." She stood up and held out her hand to help him. "We should get back inside, though… Bambi." James took her hand and stood, but then pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"Remus…." Tabitha whispered as she gently poked the sleeping boy's forehead. "Remus? Wake up time." Remus heard her voice as his eyes fluttered awake, but the light gave him a headache. Tabitha was standing there looking at him with a mug in her hand. "Hey… whipped something up for you."

"What is it?" He looked at the mug in her hand and she passed it to him. Their fingers brushed and she quickly drew her hand away. "Thanks," he said softly. After one sip, his entire expression changed to one of disgust. "Good Godric."

"Hangover punch, is it?" Elise said as she arched her neck to examine the mixture. Tabitha nodded. "I hope I made it right. I'm a terrible cook."

"It's a little… overdone, but thanks." He took some more sips and then looked at the others. "I vote we don't drink before battles anymore." Elise chuckled at this but Nessa didn't seem as amused. "Or we could just learn right now that we are in a war and the time for games is over."

"Don't be so solemn, Ness," Elise said. "It was Lily's engagement night. They wanted to celebrate. Although, I agree… tonight may have been our last carefree night."

"Carefree?" Sirius said with a chortle. "You call that carefree?" He just shook his head and began to reach for his shoulder. "Don't touch it, Black," Tabitha said sternly. "Oh great," he sighed. "Now I have both you and Starke as my nurses." Elise rolled her eyes and stood. "Fine. Go ahead and touch it and have irritated boils on your skin for two weeks." With that she marched into the kitchen. Sirius smirked as she left. "Feisty little thing, isn't she?"

"Interested in her, are you?" Remus said with a tired grin. Sirius let out a chuckle. "In a girl like that? Don't be ridiculous."

"You're right," he sighed. "She's too smart for you."

"Oi! What do you know about it anyway?" He nudged Remus playfully but his tall friend didn't reply. His eyes glaned up to Tabitha who quickly said, "I… should make sure Elise doesn't need help. McCrimmon?" Nessa quietly stood and said, "You go. I'm going to wander for a bit." She made her way out of the front room.

She explored the small muggle-style flat and passed the room where Peter was watching television. He let out a moan and rubbed his hand. "Pettigrew? You alright?" He looked over his shoulder from where he was seated on the floor, his face looking particularly frustrated. "I forgot it wasn't a wizard tele. I tried to snag a sample of butterscotch. Blimey hard screen, this one has." Nessa chuckled then continued to explore. It was when she began descending the steps that her knees almost gave out. Fortunately she was able to remove her wand and whisper, "Arresto Momento." Before completely tumbling down the steps. She hurried outside and sat on the front step, looking up at what stars she could see.

Inside, Remus and Sirius sat quietly before Sirius said, "Did I offend you?"

"No, Padfoot… it's just."

"What?"

"Tabitha said she loved me. Does love me."

"Delaney said that?" He scratched his head. "I didn't even think she was capable of love."

"I didn't think I was capable of _being_ loved," He rubbed the back of his neck and shut his eyes. "Why now?" He whispered to himself solemnly. Sirius looked at his friend. The full moon was only a few nights away and Remus' mood swings were unpredictable. Normally, he would be so on edge at all times that he would force himself to be solemn and sulky to try and fight the frustration. Poor bloke hardly got to relax and be himself. "Hey Mooney?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about her?" Remus didn't answer but opened his eyes and looked at his friend who added, "I mean, I know you lot got along together in school. Godric only knows why though. She's so bloody annoying and pushy." This brought a smile to Remus. "She's passionate."

"So? Do you… feel the same way?"

"... It doesn't matter. I can't feel the same way."

"Can I join you?" Tabitha said to Nessa as she joined her on the porch. The red haired girl looked back at her. "I thought you were helping Elise."

"I was. I'm afraid I'm better at potions than I am at cooking. I scortched the tea."

"How does one do that?"

"Believe me, I'm still wondering that." She laughed to herself and looked at Nessa. "So… you have druid ancestry?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I do too." Nessa looked at Tabitha for more of an explanation and the freckled faced girl said, "Our clan was the first druid clan in Ireland, actually. I think 6th century. Anyway, I don't know many druid spells. To be honest, I never wanted to learn them. Sometimes a family legacy can feel more like a burden."

"Tell me about it." She gave another glance to Tabitha. The Delaney girl now had a sad look on her face as if the story of her family pained her to think about. When Tabitha caught Nessa looking at her she perked up. "So why don't you work as an Auror?"

"Is Animagus Registry not groovy enough for a druid?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to imply anything. I'm just sure your qualifications… well, I just wondered."

"I took the job I did because of Elise. She's my best friend." The girl played with a curl on her face then said. "We will have to go back to the office soon. Dumbledore suggested destroying animagus records. It will be safer for those registered. They'll have ways to hide from you-know-who. Although, I don't see why-"

Suddenly there was a crash beside them as the rubbish bins by the building toppled over. Both of the young women stood and drew their wands. "Who's there?" They called into the darkness but there was no answer.

 _ **The Adventure Continues Next As an Unexpected Guest Arrives...**_

Which character would you like to learn more about? Let me know in the reviews and I'll provide more stories of their Hogwarts days!


	11. Book I Chapter X Pour-out

**Book I: Birth of the Order**

 **Chapter X:** **Pour-out**

Ness and Tabitha took another step further just as James came around the corner from the backyard. "What was that noise?" Tabitha pointed to the bins and he drew his wand. The door opened and Remus stepped onto the porch with Elise. "Sirius said to keep it down," He said with a chuckle. "He needs his beauty-" but he stopped with Elise patted his arm to silence him, seeing everyone's expression. Remus quickly stepped in front of Tabitha and Nessa protectivefly and drew his wand. When no curses flew at him he dared to walk closer. Movement came from the overturned can. A soft grin appeared on his face sa he pocketed his wand. Recognizing the figure, he leaned out the window and grabbed the intruder. Rose was pulled forward with a banana peel sitting on her head. "You have some awfully large rats here Prongs," Remus said with a sigh. James rose an eyebrow and pulled the peel from the student's head. "Rose...do you mean to tell me you didn't go back to school and you followed us all the way here? Because if so, I'm sending back through the floo network directly to Dumbledore's office."

"Truthfully, James, I didn't meant to tell you anything and it doesn't seem like I had too." James sighed and looked to Remus. "She's your cousin, I'll let you decide what to do with her. But until she's out of school I don't want her getting involved in this." He looked back to Rose. "I think Dumbledore will say the same."

"I agree with you James." Remus let her go. "You should be in school Rose not following us around and getting into trouble."

"If the big issue is that I'm still in school then I'll just drop out." She said in a matter of fact tone as she brushed off her Gryffindor robe.

"Of course you will..." Tabitha sighed. "Rosie... This isn't a game. You may have put us all in danger by being here. You're only 16, so you still have the trace on you. And no disrespect to the ministry, but we never know who to trust." Rose looked towards Nessa. "You work for the ministry right? Maybe you can get the trace removed early?"

"I can," Nessa said as everyone looked at her, shocked. She looked back to Rose and added, "But I won't. For one, it would raise far too much suspicion," Nessa said bluntly. "Listen to them Rose."

"Stop treating me like I'm a child."

"Rose you are acting like a child." Remus said with a stern tone. "You've just provedn to us all that you can listen. This is a war and we are soldiers. Soldiers have to take orders or they get killed. Don't be so selfish."

"No. You're the one being selfish!" She gets more angry as Rose storms off. "Ugh she's more stubborn than-"

"Than who?" Remus said quietly. Tabitha met his eye and shook his head. "Nobody."

"So we are back to keeping secrets then," he said with a forced chuckle. The statement caused Tabitha to look at the others, wondering if they heard that. "Remus… The things we've said today… they never should have been…" She just sighs in frustration, feeling that this time she truley had lost her friend, Remus, for good. She feared that would happen when she admitted the truth and now it had. "I'll fetch her and her her back to school." With that she followed Rose. Remus watched them both run out. What was it that she wanted to say, he wondered. Exhausted, he sat down on the step and buried his face on his hands. Elise and and James exchanged glances and the short girl said, "I'll help Tabitha round up the little spit-fire." She nodded to James then followed the girls.

James sat beside his friend and after a long, quiet moment said, "You wanna talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? So far today I have gotten drunk, torn a rift between my cousin and I and lost a best friend on the same day I got her back."

"Hmm… Yep, I think you're entitled to a bad day." Remus stretched out for a moment and took in a long, deep breath before hunching over again and looking at the street. James tapped his foot to break the silence then said, "I almost got my fiance killed. And I lied to her about seeing Snape in Diagon alley. And I have to buy new trash bins because your cousin ruined mine." This earned a chuckle from Remus which made James pleased. He looked at his feet and said, "I told Tabitha… what I am."

"You did?" He nodded. "Why did you tell her? Not like she deserves it, being gone for so long."

"Because I'm the reason she left."

"You? Why would she-"

"It doesn't matter, Prongs. The point is that I caused all this. Now I've told her and it's just… weird between us." He ran a hand through his hair and James patted his back. "I showed my animagus to Lily."

"And?"

"She thinks all deer should wear glasses," he smirked. "Just don't tell Stark or McCrimmon. They may want us to register ourselves with the ministry."

"Would it matter? Dumbledore suggested we destroy those records anyway?"

"True." James nodded then joined Remus' gaze ointo the street. "Remus, when Dumbledore told me I would be leading this little group… I got so excited. I thought we would be battling it out or being sneaky and undercover. I never expect to feel so… so… defeated before we even started."

"Well that's saying something, because you hardly accept defeat easily."

"It just doesn't all feel real, and yet it's the most real situation we've ever been in."

"Well… we will get through it. Even a matted old werewolf like me." He chuckled and stood up. "Come on. Let's go see if Pete and Sirius are bored without us." But when he stood, he saw Nessa standing in the doorway, jaw dropped. "Nessa!" James shot to his feet and looked at Remus. "How much did you just hear?" Her silence was her answer… she had heard enough.

* * *

"Rose?!" Tabitha ran through dark. The sun barely broke the horizon, making it hard to see. "Rose?! Stop trying to be brave and come back here! Rose?" People look out their windows and hollered at her. "Oh hush yourself! Go back to bed! Don't you know what time it is?" When the muggles slam their doors and windows shut she mumbles, "eejits," under her breath. She stood quietly and listened, hoping to hear some sign of Rose's hiding spot. Elise came up from behind and startled her, "Tabitha?"

"Godric!" The irish girl jumped and spun around. "If I were a cat I would be down to eight lives now."

"Sorry. Where is Rose?"

"She's hiding from me," she sighed, "She's being an absolute child about all of this. She's going to get herself killed. How can I explain to her that this is dangerous. She's trying to be brave, she's trying to help. But she can't! She is putting herself in danger and I can't do anything about it because she won't listen!" Elise gently put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Whoa, hey. It will be alright. She'll be alright. Just give her some time to calm down."

"He's too brave for his own good," Tabitha muttered. Elise noticed the slip up and tilted her head slightly. "He?" Tabitha's face flashed a look of realization as she quickly corrected herself. "She. She… Rose."

"Is there… someone _else_ too brave for their own good you were thinking of?"

"No… I mean there was, but not anymore. Sorry. I just… Rose means a lot to me and I don't want her to get hurt. Elise pondered over who Tabitha could be speaking about. "I know I just met you, but if you need to talk to someone-" She stopped when she heard a twig snap behind them. She turned and flicked her wand, issuing a leg locking charm. A startled yelp came from the shadows and Rose fell forward. She wiggled on the ground, trying to push herself to her feet. Elise scowled. "That's enough, Rose. You want to be treated like an adult, then start acting like one."

"You guys wanted me gone so I left. Don't reprimand me for doing what I was told."

"There's a difference between doing what you're told and running off into the dark like a moody teenager, Rose." Elise shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now you listen to me. I will not get the trace removed from you early. I know you want to help, so just hear me out. If you promise to stay in school, and study and work hard, then I will talk to Remus about allowing you to come to some of our meetings. Only ones that you receive an invitation to. Ones where we can ensure your safety. Is that a fair compromise?" Elise proposed, her voice still firm. Tabitha's jaw dropped but Elise continued, "Furthermore, once you've attended the meetings, You can train with us on defense against the dark arts and healing, should you ever be caught in a pinch. Now that does NOT mean that you can go out looking for trouble. I work for the ministry, you know. If you put a single toe out of line, I will ensure that you are held accountable for it."

"What?!" Tabitha squeaked. "No no she's not join at all! She's in enough danger as is. If enemies find out her connection to Remus they could harm her to get at him. I'm not having her put in that position."

"Tabs, they're bound to find out either way. When they find out, it's better that she knows when and where to get in touch with us and have us keeping an eye on her, then to leave her on her own. This way if she is found out, she has the training to hold them off until we can get to her." Elise reasoned. Tabitha shook her head. "Do you have any idea how Rose and I met? I was helping her out of a jam with some Slytherins because she egged them on too much. She looks for trouble."

"Oi!" Rose said, "They deserved it! Besides, you don't get a say. You've been gone for a year. You left us all."

"Rose, I didn't-"

"You can't just come back here and state the rules, you know."

"That's enough," Elise barked. Tabitha and Rose glared for a moment more before the younger teen turned and walked back towards the house, the older girls following. Elise looked to the side at Tabitha's defeated face. For some reason, Tabitha felt the need to protect this girl at all costs… and Elise's curiosity was peaked.

* * *

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. "Nessa, I'm…"

"A werewolf."

"So you did hear…"

"And James is an animagus? An unregistered one I might add." She gave him a disapproving look as Remus said, "You aren't afraid of me?"

"I guess not. I've seen my share of things working for the ministry. Besides, I went to school with you, Remus. You wouldn't hurt a soul."

"I wouldn't… the other form of me may have other intentions." He looked down and James set a hand on his shoulder. It encouraged the taller young man who looked up and said. "So that just leaves Elise."

"What do you mean?"

"I may not need to tell the entire order my secret, but I should at least tell you lot who are in the same little travel group as I. I want you to be safe every time I… change. Now everyone knows except Elise."

"Then we will be there when you tell her," Nessa says. "But don't worry. She won't be afraid of you either." She smirked and Remus chuckled. "Blimey I sure lucked out with this travel group. You should have seen Peter when he found out. Stared at me for a month as if I was going to spontaneously burst into flames at any moment."

"Remus Lupin, there's a lot of things to be scared of in this world and you aren't one of them."

"You can say that again," Elise said as she approached from behind. "Although why it warranted saying is still unexplained." Remus and James turned to face the approaching witch and saw Tabitha and Rose right behind her, Rose sulking and staring at the ground. "I'm going to take her back to school," Tabitha said and Remus' eyes widened. "How did you manage to convince her?"

"With a great deal of help," She said with a look to Elise then smiled at Remus and for a moment the two forgot there was ever a rift between them. "I'll floo her back to school."

"Do you have to go now?" Nessa asked and Tabitha nodded. "Aye, before she changes her mind," she said with a lowered voice and nodded to Rose. "Oi!" The teen shouted. "I'm right here!" Tabitha gave her usual smirk and the two walked by the others into the house. Remus watched as they walked off, noticing how confident Tabitha walked, different from their school days. "What are you staring at?" Elise said with a raised eyebrow to Remus who fumbled over his words in response. "W-wha um nothing! Elise we want to speak with you. With everyone actually."

"Oh a Team meeting? Sounds fun."

"Right…" Remus sighed, "Fun…"

* * *

Everyone had gathered, but for Tabitha who still hadn't returned from dropping Rose off yet. James brought in a tea tray and set it just so on his coffee table. "Mum gave me this for when I entertain. I guess it's fine to use it for you lot."

"Thanks mate," Sirius said bluntly. "Right then. What's this all about?" Everyone looked to James, once more forcing on him the realization that he was the leader in all of this. "Um… well Remus and I were talking. We all are about to split up. Elise and Nessa, you girls have work to do at the ministry and need to destroy those animagus records. Lads, we need to find a good place for the Order to meet in secret and practice dueling. After today I realized we are outmatched. Longbottom's group is investigating Knockturn Alley and seeing if that's where the Death Eaters are hiding. Delaney can probably keep an eye on the muggle side of things when she goes back." Sirius glanced at Remus when he heard that then looked back to James. "And your wife?"

"What about her?"

"Excuse me," Lily chimed in. "But I deserve a task too."

"No."

"James!"

"It's too dangerous."

"Need I remind you that danger that awaits you if you try to cage me up," she said with a tone and James turned a slight shade of pink. "Fine. You can…"

"Find out more about how the death eaters recruit."

"Absolutely not!" James aid. "That's far too dangerous."

"I'll be fine."

"You just want to do it so you can try and talk Severus Snape out of-"

"James," Remus said to stop the digression and shook his head. James huffed out his frustration then faced the group. "Right… well. Before we part ways for a bit, I think it safe to disclose any secrets that might endanger the order."

"Shouldn't we wait for Tabitha?" Elise asks. "No," Sirius said with a scoff. "The little Irish Bug kept her fair share of secrets during school. She can stand to be out of the loop on a few more."

"She already knows one," Remus said softly then looked up at Elise. "I'll start…"

The hour that followed was a bitter one. Remus divulged his tale of the night he was turned by none other than Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf's cruel attempt of revenge on Remus' father. He told them about Rose, who had been visiting that night as a toddler and was scarred by the monster, but not turned. Still, her face was enough to scare her parents into abandoning her. For her entire life, Remus and his parents were the only family she had known.

Sirius's secrets weren't too private. The entire wizarding world knew he was the outcast in his family. He told the order just how dark the relationship was, though. That his family disowned him the night he ran away to live with the Potters. He laughed off his "blood traitor" label, saying it was nothing they didn't already know. Still, they needed to know the dangers of the Black Family and their demented schemes. He wouldn't show it, but it pained him to talk about it.

Lily of course was an open book. She was a light in the little group. Still, she expressed her concern about her family and admitted her consideration to cut off communication with them, should the war put them at risk.

James explained how three of the boys mastered the art of animagi when they were students to help their friend James. They also mentioned, however briefly, that Snape knew of their capabilities as well as Remus' condition.

Elise told of the turmoil in the ministry. Things she never thought she would have seen. Perfectly upstanding ministers, turning a blind eye while muggleborns were brutally killed and purebloods disappeared. It brought her concern for her family, especially for her brother who was expecting a child of their own one day. The thought of starting a family on the dawn of a war seemed almost unheard of.

Nessa was the last to speak. She looked at the room as she sat awkwardly. Carefully leaning forward, she lifted her skirt and rolled down her knee high socks to reveal the graphic scarring on her legs. Suddenly the Mauraders regretted ever taunting her for her walk. She was crippled and had gone through magical surgeries to even manage a limp. Had she been a muggle, she most likely never would have walked. And yet, she kept little contact with the family who had taken care of her so. The contempt they held for her as a result of her refusing the family. "All that being said," she sighed as she finished. "My father is sick... dying even... and once he is gone then death eaters wont be far behind to "acquire" my sister, or attempt to, for their ranks. They've been after my father long enough. I need to go see him and get his affairs in order so they will be protected."

"One of us will go with you, when the time comes," Lily said with a soft smile and the frizzy haired girl nodded in thanks. "Well," Sirius said as he rotated his arm to stretch his sore shoulder. "That was a lovely outpouring of our innards."

"Sirius," Lily gave him a look as he mocked the meeting. "Oh no, I mean it. Now all we need is Delaney to tell us why she is such a prat and then all secrets will be out in the open."

"Sirius!"

"Leave him alone, Lily," Remus said softly. "Once he's talking about a rivalry nobody can stop him."

"What about Tabitha?" Elise interjects. "Lily, you were her roommate. You know her best. Anything she's hiding that could put the order at risk?"

"I... don't know." Elise sat quietly, thinking over Tabitha's slip up from early. "Who was the boy?" she asked referring to the brief mention by Tabitha of someone who had been too brave for his own good. Lily looked her in the eye and whispered. "It's not my secret to tell."

Just as their curiosity was peaked, a pop was heard in the back yard. Some stood and drew their wands while Peter dimmed the lights. James stepped towards the door slowly. "It's probably just..." as he opened the door his suspicions were confirmed. "Delaney." But Tabitha wasn't alone. Rose was with her, her Hogwarts robe torn and singed and Tabitha had a bleeding cut on her lip. "Potter." She said with an exhausted tone. "I'm starting to thing Hogwarts isn't as safe as we thought."

 ** _The Adventure Continues Next as We Travel to The Ministry of Magic_**

 _Next Chapter we find out what happened when Tabitha tried returning Rose to school. Then the gang separates and Remus gets ready for the full moon._


End file.
